Ballet, Bruises
by BeriForeverFan
Summary: No one believed her, all she had was dance. Everything that happened was a lie and now she was here, Evans Orchard, a home for troubled girls.
1. Chapter 1

So

you know how I said in my author's note at the end of You Have to Love Me #2, that I would right a sad story cuz I am in a shitty mode. Well here it is! It won't be TOO sad and it will have a happy ending unlike my, Single people awareness day story. (Valentine 's Day story)

I do not own Soul Eater

Ballet, Bruises.

Chapter 1

Maka's POV

I tip-toed down stairs like the little ballerina I am, trying not to wake up my abusive dad. I got to the door and grabbed my dance bag/ school bag and headed out to dance. More like ABOUT to head out for dance. I felt a harsh tug on my wrist and I saw my dad's fist meet my cheek.

"Get out of my sight." He spat and I hurried out.

~At School~

I always get to school early when there is hardly anyone there. This gives me a chance to go to the restroom and apply foundation. I look at my reflection in the mirror and I see an ugly, fat girl with a large bruise on her cheek. It has already turned purple! I hear the bathroom door open before I get a chance to put my make up on. I hear a gasp from the girl.

"My lord! What happened to you?" I turn around to see Tsubaki, a kind girl who is friends with everyone.

"Nothing I just tripped."

"On your face?" She asked.

"Ya I tripped down the stairs." I lied.

"Are you sure? What are all the cuts on your shoulder?" God does she have to worry so much?!

"I hit the railing." Something tells me no matter how much I try to convince her I am fine, she won't take it.

"If you won't tell me the truth, I know someone you will." She warns.

"Who?" I asked.

"Stein."

"If I told him he won't believe me. No one will, trust me." I stated while I finished putting my make up on and I grabbed my bag. Before I got a chance to leave Tsubaki asked one more question.

"Why do you have a dance bag for a back pack?"

"I dance." I said before I fled the area.

I was now in empty hallways in the DWMA. It would be a good 30 minutes before people started to show up. I set my bag down and out on some foot undies, I was going to practice my cheer audition. GASP! I know Maka Albarn trying out for cheer! I am just trying to get an excuse not be home and around my dad all the times.

I started "Star-ships" By Nikki Minaj (I do not own that!) (Also! I did that for my school's cheer audition, I didn't make it though!) I was working on the last 2, 8 counts that we had to make up and I decided upon doing a la seconde into a calypso into a knee drop then pose. I'll just have to do a lot of a la secondes to fill up most of the 2, 8 counts.

I also need to practice my tumbling. It can get you a lot of points for your audition. I was doing a round off front tuck down the hallway and I was just about to land it ran into the empty hallway and I ran into/landed right on them. I got up as quickly as I could and I brushed off my skirt. Thank god I wore dance shorts under my skirt. I looked up and saw Soul Eater Evans, school jock and Mr. Popularity starring at me. My face went 10 shades of red.

"I..Uh...gotta go!" I stuttered and I slid my boots back on and grabbed my bag before running down the hallway.

Ugh! I have first hour with Soul! It's gonna be so awkward, especially because he sits right next to me in class. But knowing him he will probably ditch with Black Star or show up late, which for him late is 40 minutes after class starts leaving him 5 minutes left in class.

But of course, just to my luck he comes to class just on time. I just sit there and try to read my book, which is nearly impossible because he fell asleep and is snoring. Okay I have a chance to Maka-chop him. Stein just left to 'fix the printer'. I quietly brought the book above his head and slammed it down, startling the boy as he fell out of his chair.

"Bitch what was that for?"

"You were sleeping and it's hard to read with you snoring right next to me." I spat. He grumbled something I couldn't hear, as he slid into his seat.

~After School *Cheer Tryouts*~

I walked into our school's gym, many boys and girls were watching from the bleachers. I tried to sneak into the girl's changing room without getting noticed but right as I was reaching the door, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"You aren't seriously going to try out for cheer right?" Soul snorted.

"I am thank you very much." I said coldly rushing into the girl's dressing room.

I changed into my black dance shorts with 3 white stripes on one side, and my plain white tee shirt. We all had to wear shorts with black on them and white shirts for try outs. That's why there is all the boys in the gym, so they can see girls in short shorts.

After putting my hair in a high ponytail, I head out to the gym. I swear the room went so quiet you could hear a pin drop, when I walked in. I tried my best to ignore it and I went to stretching. I had my left foot on the bleacher and one on the ground and I slid into over splits as my phone started to ring. It was my dad; I picked the phone up and answered.

"Bitch where are you!" He yelled.

"At cheer tryouts, you said I could try out."

"When did I say that? It's bad enough I let you do dance." He spat.

"I asked last weekend and you said it was okay."

"Well you get your fat ass over here!"

"No dad, I want to experience stuff normal teens do! Can't you let me be normal?"

"You won't even make it, they don't want a fat girl on the team!" He was right. I could feel tears coming to my eyes. I won't let him control my life, I was going to stand up to him, so I hung up. Quickly wiping my eyes, I stood up and went on practicing my tumbling. While doing a chin stand, I heard my number being called, so I stood up and walked over to the table where the judges were. The judges are Marie, and 2 other of the varsity cheer girls.

I got in the starting position and I heard 'boos' and other rude insults from the bleachers. When I heard the music all that left my mind and I performed the routine with my heart. I got to the part I hand to make up and when I have finished 1, 8 count and I was still doing my a la secondes when I started to hear cheering. Finishing my routine off I did my calypso/ knee drop and I posed with my left knee up with my left arm resting on it and I had a smile on my face. The ground burst into cheers and cat calls. I got up and did a sassy walk off of the mat.

Walking into the dressing room, I get tackled by Tsubaki.

"You did so well!" She squealed, kneeing me right on a bruise on my thigh.

"Ow!" I flinch and Tsubaki quickly gets off of me.

"Oh, I am sorry." She says. I could feel her eyeing my bruises but I ignored it as I went to throw some sweats on and head out of the DWMA. How I wish I didn't have to go home.

* * *

La La la! That is chapter number one for you all! -(^^-)

Till next time plz review

-Elise


	2. Chapter 2

So here is chapter 2! Are you excited! I bet you are! Don't forget to review EVERY CHAPTER~! Because it would make me smile. :D\

I do not own Soul Eater

Ballet Bruises.

Maka's POV

I could see my house around the corner. I tried walking slower but it was a matter of minutes before I was right in front of my house. I slowly put my key in the lock and I pushed open the door. The minute I walked in, I felt my hair being pulled and I was lifted off the ground by my ponytail.

"You little brat! How dare you disobey your father!" He yelled. I soon felt the myself rise even more off the ground before being thrown at the wall, by my dad. Spirit Albarn. A death scythe and close friend/ worker of Lord Death, that's why they never believed me when I told them he was beating me. I remember pleading and crying and begging Lord Death to let me live by myself or find a new home, somewhere else in Death City. He didn't believe me, I was 12 then and now I am 16. Nothing has changed in that time frame, Dad still beats me, they don't believe me.

I felt his feet give me a hard kick to the ribs, and soon his footsteps faded. Did he leave? I slowly sat up and I turned around, so I was no longer facing the wall, to come face with my Dad and a knife. He yanked one of my arms and brought the blade to my arm slowly bringing it down and leaving a small cut on my arm. He repeated this process until I had 5 cuts on each wrist, then he left. Probably going to the bar.

I walked over to the sink and started to clean my wounds and I wrapped them up with some sports bandages. Looks like I am wearing my long sleeved turtle neck leotard tonight. Shit! I have to get ready for dance! Running to my room, I searched frantically threw my closet. Finally I came upon a black turtle neck leotard. Pulling out some pink tight and my shorts, I ran to the bathroom and got ready.

I came out 5 minutes later with my hair in a neat bun and I was dressed for dance. Its warm enough out that I don't need any other close over what I am wearing, so I grab my dance bag, throw on some boots and head out the door.

~At the studio~

I ran in to Death Dance Studio just as it started to rain.

"That was close." I whispered to myself, as I laced up my pointe shoes.

"Maka, can you please wash the mirror in studio 3 because your here early? There is a hip hop class in there right now, I'm sure they won't mind." My dance teacher, Irina asked.

"Sure." I replied grabbing the wash cloth and windex from her hands.

I walked into studio 3 on the box of my pointe shoes, but I almost fell when I saw who was in there. Liz, Patti, Kid, Tsubaki, Black Star and Soul.

"OMG! Maka I heard from Liz, who heard from another girl, who knew one of the judges, that you made the cheer team!" Tsubaki squealed, running up to me.

"Let's hope that's true!" I smiled.

"Tsubaki! Stop being so nice!" Liz barked and Tsubaki's smile faded as she walked back over to her group.

"Where is the teacher?" I asked.

"She twisted her ankle so probably at the hospital. She said to stay here and practice." Patti answered.

"Well I hope she is okay. Shouldn't you guys be practicing then?" I asked.

"Uh, no." Black Star snorted as I sprayed windex on one of the mirrors.

"Well I have half an hour before my pointe class, do you want me to run the dance with you?" I asked while wiping the last bit of the mirror.

"Whatever." I heard Liz mutter.

"Okay! I'll start the music! What song?" I asked.

"First of the year by Skrillex." (I do not own that song)

"Okay." I played the song and watched in horror as they danced like a bunch of elephants. They soon finished the dance and I started to clap.

"I'm clapping because its over!" I barked. They all looked at me with shocked faces.

"But we did pretty good!" Black Star yelled in defense.

"No you were a step behind every one else and the entire group wasn't in sync." I told the group.

"Oh and Soul, when your doing the head spin and everyone is break dancing around you, I so saw you fall out of the head spin."

"Like you could do better, bun-head."

"Okay you want a challenge? Who can do more head spins, Soul or I? Place your bets now. *Cough* Patti *Cough* Black Star." Patti and Black Star quickly placed their bets and Soul and I started.

Soul fell out of his head spin in about a minute and I kept going. I went on for about 4 minutes before stopping. Black Star was starring with his jaw hang wide open as he handed Patti a 20 dollar bill. Soul Kid, and Liz were in the same state of shock and as I was walking out I pushed Soul's jaw up.

"Do leave your mouth open, you'll catch flies" I smirked.

~After Pointe~

Ugh! Class was a pain in my ass today. My feet hurt so bad and are bleeding badly. I walked out into the girl's dressing room barefoot, exposing my blood,bruised feet. I heard a gasp which made me jump because typically I was the last one in here. I turned around to see Liz.

"Never knew it hurt so bad." She says.

"It does. What are you doing here so last?" I asked.

"Left my phone here." She answered before walking out of the dressing room. I was shocked by the sudden kindness but who knows, she could have been truly surprised.

I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my bag and made my way back to my house. I was praying my dad wouldn't be home, but just to my luck he was. I heard him drunkly walking around the house murmuring things that made no sense. As soon as I was within reach my dad threw his empty beer bottle at my head. I fell to the ground as blood dripped down from my forehead. I stood up and tried to quietly but quickly make it upstairs but I was caught once again by my so-called father.

"Not so fast girly." He slurred. In his hands was a shard of the broken beer bottle. He pulled the sleeves of my leotard up and slowly placed the shard on my wrist, making even more cuts then last time. Great, now I look like I cut myself. He soon enough stopped and I rushed upstairs to my bedroom. After cleaning my new wounds and slipping on my pajamas, I opened the window in my bedroom and climbed out onto the tree branch of the large Oak in our back yard.

I then climbed from there up to the roof and I sat on the flat part leaning against the stack off the fireplace. I though about my day and how everything. I remembered falling on top of Soul and my cheer audition and dance today and my dad cutting me. Slowly I stopped thinking and I starred up at the stars, slowly falling to sleep.

* * *

There you have it folks! Chapter 2 is now finished and some real spice will be coming this way pretty soon, so keep reading! And of course reviewing! I know ballet/ dance is a theme in almost all of our stories but because Izzy and I are dancers, its easy to relate to.

Till next time plz review!

-Elise


	3. Chapter 3

So here is chapter 3! Better be ready for some serious spice in this chapter! For You have to Love Me, I am kinda stuck on ideas so sorry that updates will be going slower for that story.

I do now own Soul Eater *Tear*

Ballet Bruises

Maka's POV

I woke up when I heard my alarm go off from my room, so I slipped of the roof and I jumped into my room. I gotta make my dad breakfast before he wakes up! I ran to my dresser and I couldn't find any clean school clothes, or any long sleeved shirts! I ended up putting on a shirt with an american flag print and them some skinny jeans and my boots. I put foundation over my arms then a bunch of bracelets on. Now you cant see my cuts. I quietly ran down the stairs and into my kitchen while I was putting my hair in a ponytail and then popping some contacts in. I turned around when I heard footsteps to see my dad standing in the doorway.

"Where is my breakfast?!" He yelled.

"I woke up late and had to get ready for school." I replied quietly. He quickly lost his temper and he threw a chair at me.

"I'll eat out, but your paying! Give me money." he ordered and I pulled my wallet it out of my dance bag and handed my dad 2, 20s.

"GET OUT!" He barked and I quickly got up and rushed out the door.

On my to school Soul and his gang pulled up next to me in Kid's convertible.

"Hey looks like someone got beat up! Not a surprise!" Liz teased. Shit! I must have forgotten to put make up on to cover my bruises, my dad gave me this morning. I looked down and ran away before they could say anything else. They kept on following me, saying hurtful comments. I finally got fed up and jumped onto a fire escape of a building and I ran up to the roof. I sat up there watching until they left and I got back onto the ground. That was close.

When I got to school I realized that I had forgotten my make up at home. Shit! I was getting so many looks in the hallway as I walked to first hour.

"If you tried out for cheer report to the gym." Lord Death announced over the intercom. I got up from my seat in Stein's homeroom and walked to the gym

When I got there I saw Tsubaki and a bunch of girls crowding around around a poster that was taped to the wall. As soon as my presence was known they crowd parted leaving me a little space to walk to see what they were all looking at.

Cheer captain and center flyer: Maka Albarn

I felt my lips turn up into a smile.

"Oh my gosh." I whispered to myself. I felt to arms snake around my neck.

"Yay! Maka you made it, I knew you would!" Tsubaki squealed.

"Tsubaki!" Liz barked, calling the raven haired girl back to her.

As I was walking back to class I got a bunch of dirty glares from the girls around me. I did my best to ignore them as I walked to class.

When I walked back into Stein's class he asked, "Did you make it?"

"Ya." I smiled, as I sat down.

"All cheerleaders meet in the girl's locker room during 5th hour lunch for uniform fitting." Marie announced over the intercom.

~At Lunch~

I didn't even bother going to the lunchroom during lunch because I didn't bring a lunch, nor has my dad ever given me money to buy lunch. When I get to the locker room I find out the uniforms have a sleeve that only goes to the elbow. Shit. The skirt goes to mid thigh and then has a slit on the right side and the colors are black and white and then there are bows that we have to wear in our hair. God these are so reveling! Another problem I will have to face is my cuts, people will see them and then think I cut myself!

"Hey Maka can wash the make up off your arms so it doesn't wipe off and ruin the white color." Marie asked. Oh god! I did as I was told and now my arms were fully showing the cuts and bruises.

I walked back into Marie's office in the locker room and there was only a few girls in here because the rest are probably fishing up their lunches. But the girls who were in Marie office were, Kim, Liz and Tsubaki. When I walked in all eyes shot to me. But they weren't looking at me, but my arms. I could tell they were trying to ignore it but were having a hard time.

"Okay, uh Maka take off your shirt and try on this one." Marie asked. I slipped off my shirt showing off bruises and sickly thin waist.

"Maka meet me in Lord Death's office during 6th hour." Marie ordered.

"Yes ma'am." I replied quietly.

When I has to try on my cheer shoes they also got to see my bony bruised feet from dance.

"Maka do a toe touch to see if everything is fine for performing in." Marie said when I was fully dressed in my uniform. I did a perfect toe touch and everything felt fine.

"It's fine miss Marie." I said.

"Okay, honey go change then wait for me outside Lord Death's office." She said as I walked out.

"Okay."

~Outside Lord Death's Office~

Liz and Kim must be really good at spreading rumors fast because now the entire school was talking about me. Soon Marie walked up and I followed her inside of Lord Death's Office.

"Lord Death sir, I have Maka Albarn." Marie told Death.

"And what is wrong with Miss Maka?" Lord Death asked.

"She is anorexic and cuts herself." Marie said. My jaw dropped, that wasn't true at all!

"WHAT! That's not true!" I yelled.

"Prove that you don't." Lord Death said.

"My dad does this to me! He doesn't give me money for lunch or feed me! He cuts my arm when I do something wrong!" I yell.

"Maka! Your father is a very respectful man who loves his daughter! I know you might be feeling sad that he is away at work all the time and that's why you are doing this to yourself. Especially because of the loss of your mother." Lord Death said, trying to defend my dad.

"My mom didn't kill herself! My dad did! You guys don't believe me!" I yelled, I was now crying hysterically.

"Calm down Maka! Were going to call your dad and find you a special home until you can get better." Lord Death said.

"No! I don't want to see my Dad ever again! I HATE HIM!" I yelled, lunging for Lord Death's phone but I was pulled back by Miss Marie.

~Time Skip~

I was now on my way to Evan's Orchard for troubled Girls.

* * *

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA! Chapter 3 in finished ya'll!~

Till next time plz review!

-Elise


	4. Chapter 4

SO here is chapter 4! OMG! YAAYAAYAAYAYAAYAYAYAYAY!

I do not own Soul Eater!

Ballet Bruises #4

Maka's POV

I was now on my way to Evan's Orchard. From what I saw online there was a main building that was in the front and on the right side was a apple orchard then on the left was an orange orchard. Through a path in the back leads to the academy with the main school building then in the back left is the sports division on the right back was the art/music and the very back of that part of campus is the dance division and there is a big courtyard in the middle of the 3 division buildings.

We pulled into the gates of Evan's orchard, why does the name seem so familiar? Any way that car soon came to a stop and I got out and went around to the back to grab my bags. I was told not to bring any clothes except for bra, underwear etc. When we walk into the main house they check my nags and everything was good, all I had packed was some girl stuff and a few pictures of my mom and my favorite stuffed unicorn and of course my dance stuff.

I get to my dorm and I am told I can decorate it and paint it how I please and that paints are in the art division building. As I leave for the art building I see my dad waiting outside the door.

"Hopefully I won't have to see you again, brat." He spat before walking off.

When I get to the art building I walk in and I feel so out of place. Everyone is wearing the same navy dress that goes to the knee and the sleeves are elbow length. The dress as black buttons running down the front and everyone has their hair pulled back with a bow in it. They all also have little white socks with lace on them and black flats. I am just wearing green neon dance shorts, some flip flops and a plain white shit. Maybe I will get my uniform later.

About half an hour later I find the stock room and I fill a card board box with some light and dark blue paint along with some black. Walking back to my plain white room I am stopped by a girl with white hair and purple eyes.

"Hi honey! I am Mrs. Evans here is your uniform, you can out it on after your done painting your room!" She said cheerfully, placing the uniform on top of my box of paints.

"Oh and honey one more thing, no contacts, you'll have to wear your glasses." She says before leaving.

I get to my room and take out my contacts and throw on my nerd style glasses and start on my room.

~2 hours later~

3/4th of my one wall in covered in light and dark blue swirls and it is drying so I can paint in big letters 'DANCE' across it. The rest of the walls will have quotes covering them. Like "Top touch,to move,to inspire. This is the true gift of dance." -Aubrey Lynch I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in! But the walls are wet!"I yelled and the door slowly opened. Soul Evans walked in.

"Maka Albarn! What a laugh! The rumors are true!" He laughed.

"What do you want?" I whispered.

"Here is your schedule." He said lying a peace of paper on my bed.

"Okay get out now." I said quietly shoving him out of my door.

"Hey! Aren't you going to come out for dinner? Get changed into your uniform and get out here! I have to walk you!" He yelled from the other side of the door.

"Oh okay." I said quickly throwing on my uniform. I realized this was the first time today I had really talked. I walked outside into the hallway.

"You really thought they wouldn't let you eat here?" He asked. I could hear him trying not to laugh.

"No, I just I am not use to dinner." I replied quietly.

"Ya because your anorexic and your not use to eating." He said back.

"I don't want to be anorexic, I guess you can say I didn't have a choice." I said back.

"What?"

"I fall from a case known as child abuse, my dad beat me and starved me. But no one believed me and so they sent me here. I don't even want to be here! I want my normal life back!" I yelled.

"I don't believe that for a second. Your father is Spirit Albarn! He is Stein and Lord Death's weapon!"

"Your just like everyone else! You don't believe me! NO ONE DOES!" I yelled bursting into tears and running out of the main house and to the dance building. I didn't have my shoes but I didn't care. I started to bend my body in ways that it wasn't suppose to. It hurt, but I did this when I was sad. I started crying and I fell from scorpion into a curled ball on the hard wood floors of the dance studio.

Soul's POV

"Soul Evans! You did what?!"

"I yelled at her okay! Sorry!" I yelled at my mom.

"Girls who come here are typically very broken! You have to be gentle! I have told you this so many times!" My mom yelled back.

"Go find her." She ordered.

"What! She won't want to talk to me it would just make things worse! How about you send someone else to!" I yelled trying to get out of having to find Maka.

"Soul. Go find her." my mom ordered, pointing towards the door.

"Fine." I muttered, as I walked outside.

"God, where is she?" I asked myself.

I started walking to the academy part of my mom's home for troubled girls. I walk into the dance division building to hear sniffling noises from studio 1. I walk into to see a Maka in a curled up ball in the center of the studio crying. I walked over to her and lightly put my hand on her back and she shot up and turned with me. Her blood red eyes, puffy and swollen from crying, shot me a cold look. She started to slowly scooch back, eyes that had just looked at me coldly were now gazing with my, full of fright.

"Get away from me." She whispered. She is acting like I beat her or something.

"Why are you so afraid of me? Your acting like I beat you up or something!" She flinched as I yelled.

"How do I know you won't." She whispered.

"Why would I?" I asked, trying not to raise my voice.

"Because men are filthy pigs, who treat women horribly."

"Where did you hear that?"

"My mom. The day she-she-she_"

"She what?"

"Got killed by my dad."

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter! Oh well, like I said SPICE! Not Salt!

Till next time plz review!

-Elise


	5. Chapter 5

La La La! I hope you know I have most of my chapters pre-written because I am cool like that!

I do not own Soul Eater! Or what are words!

Ballet, Bruises #5

Maka's POV

"My mom got killed by my dad." I cried. Soul just looked at me, I saw him start to bite his lip and the corners of his lips were slightly upturned.

'ARE YOU TRYING NOT TO LAUGH!" I yelled. Then he burst out laughing.

"You good at lying because you are so serious about it! You should really take up acting!" He laughed, I just about lost my marbles.

"YOU JERK, YOU IDIOT! NO ONE BELIEVES ME! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN I HAVE BEEN THROUGH, KNOWING NO ONE CARES!" I sobbed/screamed. I gave Soul a nice shove as I got up and ran out of the room. More like tried.

Soul grabbed my wrist so tight I swear I could feel cuts re-opening and my wrist snapping.

"No one shoves or disrespects Soul 'Eater' Evans." he snapped before he walked out.

Slowly blood dripped down my now swollen wrist. I can't believe his mom is so nice when he is just an ass. I sat in the room and I started to dance to What are words by Chris Medina. Slowly I started singing along.

Anywhere you are, I am near  
Anywhere you go, I'll be there  
Anytime you whisper my name  
You'll see

How every single promise I'll keep  
'Cause what kind of girl would I be  
If I was to leave  
When you need me most?

What are words  
If you really don't mean them when you say them?  
What are words  
If they're only for good times, then they don't?

When it's love  
Yeah, you say them out loud  
Those words, they never go away  
They live on, even when we're gone

And I know an angel was sent  
Just for me and I know I'm meant  
To be where I am  
And I'm gonna be

Standing right beside her tonight  
And I'm gonna be by your side  
I would never leave  
When he needs me most

What are words  
If you really don't mean them when you say them?  
What are words  
If they're only for good times, then they don't?

When it's love  
Yeah, you say them out loud  
Those words, they never go away  
They live on, even when we're gone

Anywhere you are, I am near  
Anywhere you go, I'll be there  
And I'm gonna be here  
Forever more

Every single promise I keep  
'Cause what kind of girl would I be  
If I was to leave  
When you need me most?

I'm forever keeping my angel close.

I finished curling up into a ball in the center of the studio sobbing.

~In the Morning~

I woke up to screaming, I immediately shot up and looked at the door to see a bunch of n girls, some with cuts and other anorexic looking and they were all pointing towards me. I looked down to see a small pool of blood around where my wrist had laid.

"Mrs. Evans!" One yelled. Soul's mom rushed in.

"Oh my! Sweetie! What happened?" She asked, rushing to my side.

"Uh I fell asleep dancing and then one of my cuts must have re-opened." I replied.

"I thought you came back after Soul came to get you!"

"No, I think he made things worse." I whispered.

"Oh, honey what happened to your wrist?" She asked.

"Uh, do you want the real answer or something that will put you to bed at night?" I asked.

"Truth."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay well I kinda blew up at Soul and when I got up I shoved him out of my way and then he grabbed my wrist and basically snapped it with one tight squeeze and my cuts also re-opened."

"That little_" She muttered some REALLY bad things under her breathe.

"Well honey let's get you picked up, girls start stretching!" Mrs. Evans ordered everyone as we walked out.

We got back to the Main House and we went into the nurses office. She cleaned my cuts and then bandaged me up and then slid a brace on my right wrist.

"Now when was the last time you ate?"

"Not since 2 nights ago." I replied. She gasped before pulling me out of the nurses office, then she started ranting.

"That is un-exceptable in this house! You know how much trouble your in missy! You should have your schedule don't you!" She said as she pulled me into the kitchen. I just sat on the table as she ran all around the kitchen cooking. I soon here voices from the hallway and Soul and his gang walk in. Shit.

"I wonder where she has been! I swear she will get kicked of the Cheer squad if she doesn't_" Tsubaki stopped mid sentence as she saw me.

"Hey mom can we have a snack?" Soul asked.

"Soul Evans! What did you do to this poor girl?!" Mrs. Evans yelled.

"What?"

"Whoa dude, what is Maka Albarn doing here?" Black Star asked.

"She lives here now." Soul's mom told him. Thanks for telling the world! Just what I need, THEM knowing. I heard a few snorts and Black Star, Kid and Patti trying not to laugh. I felt the tears coming, I ran out of the room and out in the hallway.

"SOUL! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO GET HER TO EAT!" I heard his mom yell.

I finally got to my room and I slammed the door and threw myself onto my bed. I poured out my feelings onto the once light blue blanket that now has a dark blue spot on it. After 5 minutes I grabbed my schedule off the side table and looked at where I have to be right now.

11:45 - Crafts - Meet in main kitchen

I got up quickly wiping my tears off and changed into my extra uniform, the one I was wearing now was wrinkled. Great it is already 11:44, I have one minute to get there!

I pick up my pace to a full out sprint and I am running in just as 11:45 hits. Good I am not late.

"Okay, today we will be going to the orchards and picking fruits to make desserts with!" Mrs. Evans said cheerfully.

"Okay everyone grab a basket and meet back here in 45 minutes." She said and girls swarmed her reaching for a basket. In a matter of minutes I was the only one left in the room next to Mrs. Evans.

"Mrs. Evans, do you guys have a strawberry patch?" I asked in my smallest voice possible.

"Yes actually, we just planted it last year, I'll have Soul show you where it is. You guys need some bonding time so you aren't at each other's throats."

"Oh I am sure that's not necessary!" I said.

"Soul! Come show Maka where the strawberry patch is!" Mrs. Evans yelled, calling her son.

Well Shit!

* * *

La La LAAAAA! Chapter 5 is finished! AND OMG SOUL EATER IS ON DEMAND!

Till next time plz review

-Elise


	6. Chapter 6

Hiya peoples of earth. I have been getting a lot of views and favs etc but not a lot of reviews so if everyone could take a few seconds to review that would be awesome!

I do not Own Soul Eater!

Ballet, Bruises #6

Maka's POV

I grab a basket and run out of the kitchen and out of the main house before Soul can get to the kitchen. After wandering around for about half an hour I finally find a small patch of strawberries in a little opening surrounded by trees. I start to pick strawberries and my basket is half full when I hear a twig snap behind me.

"Shit." I hear someone whisper, probably Soul.

I turn around and just to my luck it is.

"Hey." I mutter quietly.

"Hey, looks like you found the strawberry patch okay. Sadly my mom is making me stay with you so you don't get lost on the way back."

"Great." I say sarcastically.

"Oh and thanks for embarrassing me in front of my friends and getting me in trouble!" He yells sarcastically.

"And I think you deserve this." HE says poking me in the shoulder, I turn around to give a witty remark when I feel his fist meet my eye.

"Ow!" I yell.

"Oh did you say you want me to punch you more?" He says sarcastically.

~Time skip 30 minutes later~

He was finally done beating me up, and I thought this place might actually be an escape from the abuse.

"You done yet!" I spat.

"Yep." He said, popping the 'P'.

I kinda crawled/dragged myself back to my basket and started to make in attempt in picking more strawberries but even picking up a strawberry felt like I was lifting 100 pound weights.

"What dessert are you going to make?" Soul asked.

"Well if you guys have a ice cream maker I was going to make strawberry Ice cream." I replied weakly.

"But I am so tired, and walking back is just going to tire me out even more so I probably won't." I finished. Soul's face turned almost upset.

"Darn, I really want Ice Cream! Black Star ate all of ours!" He pouted. Soul then crouched down in front of me.

"Hop on were making ice cream if you want to or not!" He said and I pulled myself onto his back pig back style and he grabbed my basket before he went off into a full out sprint. I held onto him as tight as I could, I swear I was going to fall off. We run into the main House early so most of the other girls aren't back and Soul sets me down on the counter before he runs off. I hop off the counter and start to head for the kitchen door, I am so tired.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Soul yelled from behind me.

"To bed!" I called back before I walked out, not looking back.

Soul's POV

She just walked out! And damn did I really want to eat some ice cream!

"I wonder." I said to myself eyeing the ice cream maker in my hand.

I set the ice Cream maker down on the counter and grabbed Maka's basket. Time to make some Ice Cream.

~30 Minutes later~

Ugh! Who knew making Ice cream was so hard! My arms ache! But I am finished, now to take some I-am-sorry ice cream to Maka. I walk down the hall whistlin a little tune to myself when I come upon room 36T, Maka's room. I knock on the door.

"..." No answer.

I knock again.

"..." No answer.

Well I know the doors don't have locks on them so I quietly sneak in the room like a ninja. I tip toe to her bed and set the Ice cream on her bed side table. I lightly nudge her to get her to wake up.

"Maka." I whisper

"..."

"Maka!" I whisper but slightly louder this time. She slowly open her eyes but hid under her covers when her eyes met mine.

"Maka get out from under your covers! I brought you Ice cream and came to say sorry." I told her and she peeked out from under her blanket. I could see that she put make-up on her eye. How did she get make-up past security, no make up was allowed on the campus.

Maka got out from under her covers and I handed her a spoon and her bowl of Ice cream.

"Lets watch something!" Maka said hopping off her bed and limping over to her little TV. I watch her put a disk in but I can't tell what it is. Then the screen pops up and I see she put the nutcracker in.

"Oh god no!" I yell in protest.

"Yep, you can choose what we watch next, beside I am in this!" She squeals excitedly as she grabs for her pointe shoes.

"Who did you play?"

"Clara, Death City Ballet did this." She replied. She started to dance the same dance as she was doing on the TV screen. I swear she was going to kick me, the room isn't the biggest room in the world.

~1 and half hours later~

I would have probably fallen asleep by now if it wasn't for the fact I had almost gotten kicked twice. But lucky me the movie is over.

"Okay it's dinner time you go eat and we will meet back here in half an hour!" I announced and I worn out Maka stood up from where she lay on the floor.

"Fine."

"Maybe you shouldn't dance till you wanna drop."

"No! Always dance till you drop!" She said as we walked out into the hallway.

Maka's POV

It is 15 minutes into dinner and I have hardly eaten anything but I am already so full. At any meal time we have half an hour to eat and we have to have our sleeves rolled up even though they are already at our elbows and our hair pulled back but it is always mandatory that we have our hair pulled back. We also have to keep our nails short and all this other crazy stuff. Today it was pizza day and every girl has to eat 2 slices of pizza and a bread stick. I have eaten my bread-stick and I feel like I have just eaten thanksgiving dinner, even though I never had dinner on thanksgiving.

"Maka you have 15 minutes left to eat." One of the supervisors, Mrs. Nygus, told me. It was only me and 3 other girls were in the room. Most of the girls must have gotten use to eating fast or just really liked pizza.

"But ma'am I can't eat anymore I feel sick."

"You have to no exception." She snapped. I just nibbled on my pizza, I felt like I was going to puke any second now.

~13 minutes later~

"Maka! Only 2 minutes left! If you don't finish we tube you!" Nygus yelled, I was now the only one left.

"But I can't eat anymore! I have never have had this much food to eat in years!"

"How long have you be anorexic?" Nygus asked, her voice became more gentle.

"Never! I was starved by my dad! You guys don't believe me!" I cried.

"Your father is Spirit Albarn and your gettin tubed missy!" She snapped as she yanked me up by my arm. She started rushing down the hallway, dragging me with her. I saw Soul standing near my door as we passed it. He quickly jogged to my side and then kept in a steady pace next to me.

"Yo, what happened?" He asked.

"I couldn't eat all my dinner and so I have to get tubed!"

"How much did you eat?"

"My bread-stick and a few bites of pizza but I felt like I was going to throw up!" I cried.

"How do you eat so little?!"

"I am not use to eating!" I cried as I was pulled into what looked like nurses office.

~2 hours later~

I am now walking all alone back to my room with a tube up my nose and it is putting liquefied food into me. I feel sick right now. I walk into my room to see Soul sitting on the ground reading the quotes on my wall.

"Bought time you got back, now we are watching paranormal activity 4 (I do not own that)

"Let me change first, but I will probably sleep during the movie." I say quietly, grabbing my pj sweat pants that say dance on the but and then grabbing a plain white shirt. I have to carefully change so that the tube doesn't fall out of my nose.

I walk back into my room after changing and carefully throw myself on my bed. My head is at the end because Soul is sitting on my pillow. My feet lay on his lap and he doesn't seem to mind and I am to tired to care.

I end up watching the movie, it's to hard to sleep when you got somethin shoved up your nose. Then it starts to rain and we are watching a part where the guy is going in their 'haunted' basement.

"Don't go down there dude!DUDE! DON'T!" I yelled at the TV, I was sitting up now at the edge of the bed. I could hear Soul laughing at my weirdness.

"Maka they can't hear_ AH!"

"AH!" A loud clap of thunder and lighting filled the earth and I clung onto Soul as he did same with me. Soon the light turns on and Mrs. Evans runs in.

"What on earth is going on in here! Is everyone okay!? What's with all the yelling!" She yelled and her eyes darted towards Soul and I.

"Chill mom we were just watching a scary movie!"

"Well it's curfew time so Maka has to go to bed." Mrs. Evans said as she pulled Soul up by his arm.

"Night Maka." Soul said before leaving.

"Night!"

* * *

There is your lovely chapter for you all You have to Love Me is going on Hiatus! I have to finish Truth or Dare gone wrong that I adopted and I have this story as well.

Till next time PLZ review, I have been getting good amout of views and favs but not a lot of REVIEWS so PLZ review

-Elise


	7. Chapter 7

Omg! I can't believe it is chapter 7 already! Don't forget to plz review! It would mean lots to this pretty little face of mine! -(^^-)

I do not own Soul Eater

Ballet, Bruises #7

Maka's POV

I woke up in the morning seriously tired. Sleeping wasn't that easy last night. I was told to report to the nurses office when she woke up, which was at 7:00am. Everyone woke up at 7 am and all alarms were set to that. I am not use to waking up so late, I use to wake up at 5:15 every morning back when I lived with my so called "Daddy"

I quickly put my hair in 2 neat pig tails and I put my uniform on.

I stepped out of my room to see the hallway already busy with people. "Now which way to the nurses office?" I asked myself.

"Hey pig tails." Soul said scarring me.

"Don't scare me like that!" I yelled.

"Need help getting to the nurses office?" He asked.

"Ya." I replied.

Soul grabbed the Iv thing that was on wheels and held the little bag of crap that went up my nose. The whole way there I was getting strange looks.

"Why does it look like all these girls want to kill me right now?" I ask.

"Well I am the only guy regularly here, you would be considered lucky my friend."

"So when have we become friends?" I ask crossing my arms.

"Guess it just happened." Soul said as we walked into the nurses office. Part of me wants to trust Soul about being friends and the other part of me doesn't.

~At breakfast~

I was sitting at the table with all the other younger girls who have just got here. For the older girls/ the ones who have been here for a while have their own kitchen because there trusted. Soul was behind me sitting on the counter watching my every move.

"So what are you going to do after breakfast?" Soul asked as I took a bite of my muffin, I quickly swallowed.

"Dance and then later I am going to teach the girls cheer, your mom asked me to. Wanna help?"

"Sure thing tiny tits."

"Don't call me that, MAKA CHOP!" I yelled slamming a book on Soul's skull and he slumped to the ground. The girls were looking at me like I have 3 heads or something but I just shrugged it off and went back to eating. I was almost finish with 15 minutes to eat the rest of my muffin and something was telling me I was going to finish it at last minute.

"What the hell was that for!?" Soul yelled scaring me so much my muffin that was in my hand went flying in the air and landed on the ground. Then some weird looking cat comes out of no where and takes my muffin before running off.

"Misfit! That's Maka's muffin!" Soul yelled chasing after the cat.

"So do you like Soul?" One girl asked as soon as he left the room.

"Uh, not really he use to bully me at school so we just became friends. And even at that part of me doesn't trust him."

"What! But he is Soul Eater Evans! He is so dreamy!" Another girl said.

"Its impossible that you don't like him he is so cute!" Another girl shouted.

"No trust me it is very possible." I said standing up and taking my dishes to the sink.

~Time Skip~

I was getting ready for dance when I heard a knock at my door.

"One sec!" I finished pulling on my light blue turtle neck leotard that had zippers that went to the elbow on the sleeves. I walk over to the door and see that Soul is holding something.

"I have your muffin." he said holding up a bag of puke.

"Ewwww!" I yelled slamming my door on his face.

"You can't make a cat go anorexic!" I yelled through the door as I was putting some sweats on that said dance across the but. I then grabbed some slip on sandals and my dance bag and walked back out.

"Huh, Soul must have left." I said to myself. I then felt something touching my legs and then I was lifted into the air and then placed in someone's shoulders.

"Soul!" I yelled holding onto his head for my life.

"Maka don't cover my eyes I can't see!" He yelled stumbling around.

"Sorry!" I replied uncovering his eyes.

"Thought I would give you a lift to dance." He said as he started walking down the hallway. Okay now the looks I was getting now were murderous. When we got outside Soul turned in the opposite direction of the path that led to the campus area.

"We have some visitors coming today." He said as he headed towards the front gates.

"Oh god please don't tell me its them. Don't you guys have school?" I asked.

"Nope its spring break pig tails."

"Oh."

Soon the gates swung open and a limo pulled in. I could see many eyes peeking out of windows at the main house to see what was going on. Some girls even came out onto the front porch. Kid, Liz, Patti, Tsubaki and Black Star soon stepped out of the limo.

"Sup Black Star, Kid my bros!" Soul said walking over to greet his friends. I just sat there awkwardly on Soul's shoulders.

"How's the view up there tiny tits!" Black Star yelled.

"Maka chop!" I yell pulling a book out of god knows where and slamming it on Black Star's skull.

"You should not be aloud to have books! And where on earth did you get that?!" Black Star yelled jumping up back onto his feet.

"Honestly I don't know." I said. They all gave me a horrified look.

"Your one scary chic." Kid said.

"Thanks I think." I reply as we start heading for the path that led to the school part of campus.

It's not till we reach the Dance division's building that I notice the gang is in dance wear. Pacifically hip hop.

"What were doing hip hop! I am dressed for ballet!" I blurted out stopping everyone else's conversations.

"Then let's go!" Soul yelled as he ran all the way back to the main house with me still on his shoulders.

We got to my room and he practically threw me off of his shoulders as I ran into my room and got into some Harem pants that went to the knee and I threw on a plain white Tee shirt that said dance across the bust and went to my belly button. I grabbed my hip hop shoes and ran out.

"Come on Soul!" I yelled breaking into a full sprint down the hallway."

"Race?"

"Your on grandpa!" I yelled speeding up.

We finally made it back in like 2 minutes and Tsubaki and Liz where having everyone stretch and surprisingly Black Star and Kid could do the splits. As soon as Soul and I walked int he room we slid into splits and followed everyone with warm ups.

Once warm ups were finished we start teaching everyone a dance to "Thrift Shop" (I do not own that) Of course we had to use the clean version because Mrs. Evans wouldn't let Soul play the regular version.

"Why are there so many pauses in the music?" A girl asked.

"Bad words, this is the clean version my mom said I had to use this version." Soul replied while taking a large gulp of water.

"Have you guys been working on your Hip-Hop dance for class?" I asked.

"Ya IT IS AWESOME JUST LIKE YOUR GOD!"Black Star yelled fist pumping the air.

"Black Star be quiet, MAKA CHOP!" I yelled slamming my book once again on the blueberry's head.

"Great Black Star you got blood on my book!" I whined nudging the bluenette with my foot.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki said rushing to her Partner's side.

"Maka could you go easier with the Maka Chops? He is knocked out cold!" Tsubaki asked.

"Sure Tsubaki." I said

"Black Star get up and I want you guys to run your hip-hop dance while everyone else can take 5!" I yelled. Black Star jumped up and everyone got in their starting poses.

"Start!" I barked as the music started to play. I noticed the dance was a lot cleaner then it was last time I had seen it. All the girls watched the group dance. They didn't have the full song chore graphed yet so I just jumped in and started having a dance battle with Soul.

In the end I win and Soul and I are panting with exhaustion.

"Your a good dancer." I said.

"Wanna do contortionist contest?" He asked.

"Your on!" I said doing a back bend and had my hands around my ankles. I then stuck my head in between my legs and started walking around. Soul was doing a perfect scorpion but fell when he was me.

"You win."

"Wanna see who can do more Al a secondes?" He asked.

"Your on."

~Time Skip~

2 hours later Soul and I are out of breath from trying to out do one another. I won every challenge beating Soul by a long shot.

"I bet I can beat you at one thing you can't beat me at." He said.

"What?"

"Playing an instrument." He said.

"Your on but I am known for being a wonderful Violinist." I brag.

"Well I am famous for my piano work."

"Your on Evans." I said as we walked out with the gang following not far behind.

"Loser has to buy winner a ox of girl scout cookies from the first girl-scout that comes to sell cookies." I said.

"Okay you better have four dollars on you." Soul said.

"No I am sure you will." I replied picking up a violin.

I started to play the instrumental to First of the Year by skrillex (I do not own that) and Soul was playing some Ben Folds. Many of the music and art students were looking up from their canvas or their instrument to watch us play.

"I am betting on Maka." Black Star told Patti.

"No Soul is way better! I am betting on him!"

"If Soul wins I will give you 20 bucks if Maka wins you give me 20 bucks."

"Your on." Patti said giving Black Star a firm handshake. Those 2 are always betting.

* * *

You'll have to wait till next time to find out who wins! Thanks for over 1000 vies but I only have 6 reviews, so I know this is a big goal but 50 views by March 15th my birthday would be awesome!

Till next time plz review

-Elise -(^^-)


	8. Chapter 8

OMG! Already chapter 8! Time has just gone by so quickly, we had a snow day yesterday and I didn't type at all I feel sooooooo bad x( Also I have been kinda bust so sorry it took soooo long for me to update! Thanks for all the reviews~!

I do not own Soul Eater

Ballet, Bruises #8

Maka's POV

We both came to an end of our songs and the entire music and arts division erupt into a roar of cheers.

"If you think Soul did better clap!" Black Star yelled jumping up on the piano. Many many girls clapped because they all "love" Soul.

"Now Maka!" and the many art and music girls clapped but I didn't get as many as Soul.

"ANDDDD SOUL EATER EVANS IS THE WINNER! PATTI HERE IS YOUR MONEY!" Black Star boomed before he jumped off the piano and handed Patti some money.

"Good game Soul, lets call it a day." I said walking over to shake his hand.

"Ya its 5:00 dinner is in half an hour and the gang is staying over night so feel free to stop by my room after you eat. It's on the top floor and either the door will be broken down or you'll hear Black Star."

"And that's how I know how to find it?"

"Yep." Soul answered as we left the building.

~After Dinner~

Dinner was really good. It was soy chicken with rice and I finished with just minutes to spare but at least I finished it.

"Nygus can I be excused now?" I asked.

"Yes child, run along." She replied, taking the plate from my hands.

I walked to my room and threw on some sweats and a plain long sleeved shirt that said dance across the back and I slipped on some slippers. I also grabbed my dance bag, Soul said he might sneak back out to the dance division building again with the gang in the middle of the night.

I was coming near his room, which I could tell because the door was knocked down. Then I heard laughter and I stopped to listen.

"I can't wait to see her face when she finds out it is just an act!" Black Star boomed.

"But... but you were my only friend. All you men are the same a bunch of lying filthy pigs!" Soul mocked me. I knew from the start not to trust him!

I felt tears form in my eyes and I ran down the hall and out of the main house all together.

Soul's POV

"Guys ssh, did you hear that?" Black Star asked.

"No why?"

"I think someone is listening." He said as he got up a tip toed to the door.

"Nothin is here, just this little pin of a dance shoe." Black Star said when he got back to the group.

"Uh guys!" Tsubaki yelled.

"Whaty?" Patti asked/ giggled.

"That's Maka's pin from her dance bag!"

"You don't think she heard did you?" Liz asked.

"No, I mean why would she have her dance bag with her if she was coming up here." I replied, trying to play it off cool.

"Your right maybe it is someone else's." Kid reassured.

"Ya." We all agreed each one us a slightly but nervous that she may have found out.

Maka's POV (I am gonna be switchen a lot this chapter)

I out my pointe shoes on the second I entered the empty studio. I then put on some very dark and sad music that is by Sam Evans. It was very dark and twisted and sad, but yet there was still beauty in the song.

I was in the middle of doing a tilt when Nygus walked in. I quickly released and switched the music off.

"Uh, hi Nygus." I greeted awkwardly.

"Maka the phone, it's your dad." She said holding the phone out to me. I quickly grabbed it slowly putting it to my ears as Nygus exited the studio.

"Maka, Lord Death is sending me on a mission in New York City for 3 months and you're coming with. I am gonna trick the Home to letting you go early by saying I will be putting you in a similar place in New York but I won't. I'll pick you up tomorrow brat." He spat before hanging up on me.

I was almost glad I was leaving this place and getting a chance to start over. Maybe for once I'll find a real group of friends. I unlaced my pointe shoes and tied the laces together before throwing them over my shoulder and running out of the studio.

I ran to my room and started to pull all my pictures and other nick knacks off my wall and gathering up all my clothes before neatly but quickly shoving them in my suitcase. I was about half way done packing up when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I yelled. I was in the middle of folding my PJs when Soul walked in.

"Uh hi." I said.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Uh my dad is coming and picking me up tomorrow morning. We are going to New York."

"Your leaving!"

* * *

Dun Dun DUUUUUUU! Omg Spice yo! I am so sorry for the long wait! Plz update and thanks for the reviews! -(^^-)

Till next time, reviews are welcome

-Elise


	9. Chapter 9

I am gonna keep this short and sweet but yay chapter 9! Know let's get to the story!

I do not own Soul Eater!

Ballet, Bruises #9

Maka's POV

"Your leaving!"

"Yep, and I am glad to never see your face ever again."

"I thought we were friends!"

"Friends my ass! I heard what you guys said! Now get out!" I yelled and he gave me a quick shocked look before turning around and walking out.

~Next Morning~

I walked out of my room in my usual red plaid skirt outfit and I had my hair back into to pigtails. I was so happy to be able to wear my boots again! I turned back to get a good look at my room one more time, the quoted were still on the wall and other than that it was pretty plain without my pictures or dance shoes hanging from the was by pegs.

I quietly closed my door because it was early and I didn't want to wake anyone else up. As I tipped toed down the hallway I could feel someone watching me.

"Who's there?" I asked in a stage whisper like tone.

"..."

"Maybe it's just my imagination." I said to myself before turning back around.

"Maka." Someone called, someone with a soft gentle voice. It was defiantly a girl but who? I turned around to see,

"Mom?"

"Maka I have to_"

"Mom!" I yelled throwing myself at her. I gave her a great big bear hug and I felt tears form at my eyes.

"Mom I missed you so much! What are you doing here?"

"I missed you to munchkin! I am hear to tell you not to go with your dad. Life isn't going get any better for you in New York, your better off here. He could hurt you there. Once an abuser always an abuser. Your gonna get hurt honey!"

"Mom I can't change that now he is probably all ready here. You know how he get's when he is mad!"

"I know, that's a reason I am a ghost. Just promise me you'll be careful."

"Yes Mommy, I love you." I said giving my mom one last hug and a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Maka, I love you to." She said before fading away.

"Bye Mom." I whispered to her even though she wasn't here to hear me.

Wiping the tears off my cheeks, I picked up my suitcase and started down the long, lightly lit hallway.

When I got to the main office I was my dad filling out some papers at the front desk.

"Hey Dad." I greeted as I walked over next to him."

"Hey sweetie. How is my favorite pig tailed teen." He said giving me a quick squeeze. This was all an act he put on when we were in public so he could keep up his good image.

"I'm good daddy. I am excited to get to New York City!" I said faking excitement.

"Well everything is in order and everything looks good so you are free to leave." Mrs. Evans said and I picked up my bag before heading out. I waved on last time and walked to my Dad's car not looking back.

~Time Skip~

The plane ride was basically living hell with a stinky fat guy on my right and an annoying kid on my left. My dad sat with a bunch of whores and I could hear them flirting with him the ENTIRE time.

Once we got to the penthouse building we would be staying in, I practically ran to it. I really wanted a nap but I doubt that, that will happen.

When I walked in the place was covered in trash and beer bottles. I forgot Dad always stays here when he is in New York.

"Maka clean this up, I want it spotless when I get home." He snapped before locking me in the penthouse to clean.

Fuck.

* * *

I AM SO SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I UPDATED AND IT IS SHORT. Today is my B-day so plz review for my b-day! -(^^-) HUGS!

Till next time plz review\

-Elise


	10. Chapter 10

OMG GUYS THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! EVERYONE GETS A HUG! -(^^-)! I can't believe it is already chapter 10 and I am so sorry for the very late update I have had shows and dress rehearsal all week along with dance and school!

I do not own Soul Eater nor will I ever own Soul Eater

Ballet, Bruises #10!

Maka's POV

After 2 hours of scrubbing and picking up trash I finally finished the kitchen and living room. I don't even want to think about what my Dad's room looks like right now but I know I have to clean it or he will go ape shit.

I walked in his room and it smelled of cheap perfume and beer. There were random bras and under wear from whores all over the place. I slowly went around picking every single piece of trash there was which was basically everything. Once everything was shoved into a garbage bag I picked up his sheets and walked them to the laundry room and I threw them in the washer. His sheets made me gag because they smelled so bad! After an hour his room was nice and clean but something I noticed, there wasn't any other rooms.

"MAAAKKKKAAAA YOUUUUU CLEANNNNEEEDDD UPPPPPP!"

"Yes Dad and there isn't any other rooms in here. Where am I gonna sleep?"

"How about 6 feet under ground after tonight." He smirked without slurring one word.

"I knew you weren't drunk because you didn't walk in here like an idiot." I snapped back.

"You little brat your so going to get it!" He yelled lunging for me and grabbed me by my pig tails and lifted me off the ground. There is one problem with having a Death Scythe for your dad and that it they are strong. My body went flying through the air and I landed with a loud crash against a wall of nice china plaits mounted on the wall. They all came down crashing on my head giving me cuts along my face and arms.

Soul's POV

The girls in the dance division were in New York for Nationals so me and my mom had to come with. All the hotels were booked for Broadway week so we were staying in a penthouse building.

_CRASH! SHATTER SHATTER! (_Lol my lame sound effects xD)

"What was that!?"

"It's sounds like it is coming from next door!"

"What if it its a murderer!"

All the girls were freaking out and it got worse.

_"Dad please stop! I'll be good! I'll leave if that's what you want!" _Someone yelled from next door.

_"No you're going to suffer just like you mother! You brat!" _Then a loud smack came after.

"GUYS! Calm down someone keep 911 on the line and follow me next door!"

One girl pulled out her cellphone that they were allowed to bring when going away from the Orchard.

"Be quiet, we don't want them to know were listening." I whispered to the 5 brave girls that had followed me out to the hallway.

_"No PLEASE NO!"_ We heard a cry from the same voice as earlier. We then heard a long shot, like the sound of a gun... A GUN!

"Uh we just heard a gun shot and my friend is going in were at New York Chic Penthouse floor 9 apartment 9Q." Fox, the girl with her phone, said to the police.

"Guys I'm going in." I whispered as I slammed my body against the door breaking the lock.

"STOP!" I yelled turning my arm into a scythe. Then I realized who was standing there. Spirit Albarn.

"What? She wasn't lying." I whispered to myself.

"SOUL! Get out of here!" the person on the ground yelled. WAIT THE GIRL ONE THE GROUND IS MAKA!

"Boy get out of my way or I will kill you both!" Spirit laughed evilly.

"Well cool guys don't let girls die, they only idiots like you should die." I said slowly making my way near Maka.

Once I was in front of Spirit he slashed his scythe at me but I stepped back and he ended up getting his blade stuck in the wall. Suddenly Spirits arm turned back to normal (But was still stuck in the wall) and he fell to the ground. I turned around to see police. One was holding one of those guns that when you shoot something it makes the thing you shot pass out. Maka was already being lifted onto a stretcher and I just stood there.

"Son, you hurt?" An officer asked

"No i'm good. Can I come to the hospital this girl is my close friend." I said motioning to Maka.

"Okay."

Okay I know I am not a close friend of Maka's but right now she's passed out so she won't know I am coming. All that I do know is that I need to say sorry. I guess she wasn't lying, not even about her Dad killing her mom. I can't believe I actually looked up to Spirit just because he was a death scythe.

~2 hours later~

I have been sitting in the waiting room at the hospital for 2 hours now waiting anxiously. I then got a call form my mom.

"Hey mom what's up."

"The sky." She replied sarcastically.

"No I am serious mom what do you need/want"

"Well the competition went well we got first for group and all solos got in top 10. Sadly I wasn't there to watch. I've been making calls to the police and hospital. I want to be her guardian because she has no family. Is that going to be alright with you?"

"Ya that's fine but then would she be considered my sister?"

"Yes and no but I expect you to treat her like one. I know about you bullying her and I want no more of it okay?

"Yes mom, i'll keep you updated on how she's doing."

"Great see you later honey!" My mom chirped before hanging up.

"Soul Eater Evans please come to the main desk." A nurse called.

"Yes?" I asked

"Maka's awake and in room 23D on the 4th floor."

"Yes! Okay thank you!" I yelled running to the door so fast I ran into it because they hadn't buzzed me giving me the okay to go in.

"Oops." I said embarrassed as ever as I walked down the hallway to the elevator.

Once I reached her room I stood outside her door for about 5 minutes deciding if I should go in or not. Finally my brain told me to open the door and without thinking I walked in.

"Soul?"

"Uh hi Maka."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well...

* * *

I have to end this chapter here because my older sister wants the computer and again I am so sorry for the late update and THANKS FOR ALL THE HAPPY BIRTHDAY REVIEWS I LOVE YOU GUYS! HUGS FOR ALL! -(^^-)

Till next time plz review

-Elise -(^^-)


	11. Chapter 11

Hello there! Sorry for the long wait and thanks for the amazing reviews! I am going through a lot so updates might be coming slower.

I do not (Nor will I ever) own Soul Eater

Ballet Bruises

Chapter 11~!

Soul's POV

"What are you doing here?"

"Well... First of all I am in New York for a dance competition that the girls had and then all the hotels we booked because of Broadway week. So we just got a penthouse that just happened to be next to your dad's. We heard him beating you and lets just say I ran in and saved your life. Fox called the cops so right now he is probably in jail right now." I told her.

"Thank you." She said quietly looking down at her hands.

"Your welcome." I said back taking her hand in mine but let go when we heard pounding at the door.

I walked to the door and opened it and the second I did a news crew came flooding into the room. Maka's face turned from calm to fear and she just hugged herself as the bombarded her with questions. I pushed through the sea of cameras and News anchors to Maka's bed and stood on it.

"GET OUT BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" I yelled turning my arm into a scythe and people scattered out of the room.

"Why?" She asked quietly as soon as it was only me and her in the room again.

"Why what?"

"Why did you save me? If you knew it was me would you still have saved me?" She asked me.

"I saved you because it is not cool to hurt a girl and the other girls were scared. If I has known it was you I still would have saved you because no one should have to go through that. I should have believed you."

"It's okay I guess. Now I don't have to worry about living with my dad."

"So it was true, about how your dad killed your mom."

"Sadly yes. Sometimes I wish I could have gone with her." She says as a few tears fall from her eyes.

"Don't think like that." I say wiping a few tears.

"I'll be right back. Do you want me to get you anything?" I ask.

"Can you get me a poptart?" She asks. (I do not own Poptarts)

"Strawberry?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"No problem." I reply as I walk out the door.

As I am walking down the hallway I pull out my phone and call my mom.

"Hey Mom what are you up to?" I ask.

"Well the girls and I are just making it back to the penthouse and traffic was crazy! Getting into the penthouse building was hard with all the police and I had to pull my ID out and other stuff just so the girls and I can get to the room."

"That's crazy, uh I am gonna check out Maka's discharge time and I'll text you when she can so you can come pick us up."

"Okay sweetie." She says before hanging up.

I walked to the front desk in the main lobby.

"Hey do you know what is Maka Albarn's discharge time and where I can find a vending machine?"

"Maka Albarn, Maka Albarn, ah there! Tomorrow morning if she is feeling fine and down the hall to the right next to the water fountain." She says.

"Thanks ma'am."

"No problem." She says giving me a small wave as I walk away.

After I grab Maka's PopTart from the vending machine and me some Sour Patch Kids, I headed back to Maka's room. (I do not own Sour patch Kids)

When I got to her room she was sitting reading a book, not surprising.

"Heads up." I said as I threw her PopTart at her. She quickly dropped the book she was reading and caught the PopTart.

"Good Catch."

"Thanks, nice throw." she replied as she tore open her PopTart. We ate in silence until I set my half full bag of sour Patch kids on Maka's bed side table and she grabbed it.

"Hey! Those are mine!" I yelled trying to grab the bag from Maka. To late, she had already take 4 or 5.

"You could have asked for me to get you some!"

"Well I didn't know they had them and I didn't want candy earlier!" She said in protest.

"No more." I said as I grab the bag out of her hand when she wasn't watching.

"Poo you." She said as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Fine you can have 2 more." I said handing her 2 more Sou patch kids. Her eyes lit up and they seemed to sparkle a beautiful emerald green. They weren't dull, lifeless and sad like I had seen her when I had saved her from her dad.

~5 minutes later~

2 more my ass. She ended up giving me puppy dog eyes and a pouty little face so I gave in and she got the rest of my bag.

"Thanks for eating my candy." I said to Maka as I looked out the window at the once sunny sky. It now was night and Maka would soon be released.

"..."

"Maka." I called after hearing no response. I looked over to find her curled u and sound asleep.

"Oh she fell asleep." I said to myself as I laid down on the extra hospital bed that was suppose to be for a roommate but was currently empty.

The second I hit the pillow I found myself drifting of to sleep.

* * *

I am sooooooo sorry for how long this took! I have been kinda stuck on what they should do at the hospital so it kinda took a while! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! They make my day because lately things aren't going very well so when I see more reviews it make me smile and for a little while and I can be happy again!

Till next time plz review!

-Elise HUGS! -(^^-)


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, hey there! I'm so sorry for the long wait! Last night was the first night I spent at my Dad's house because my parents got divorced and it is really stressful right now. I have maybe had 8 total hours of sleep in the past 2 days so sorry if this chapter sucks really bad.

I do not own Soul Eater!

Ballet Bruises

Chapter 12!

Soul's POV

We were now back at Evan's Home for troubled girls and Maka is with us. We had been warned by Black Star that there is a large amount or reporters and paparazzi swarming the main gate. Him and Patti said that they would make them leave if it got to much for Maka. When we turned the corner and the Main Gate got in sight it looked like a lot more the a large amount of paparazzi and reporters.

"Oh great." I heard Maka mutter as we pulled up to the front gate and the 2 large gates slowly swung open, granting us entrance.

We all had to get out because we were in a taxi so it wasn't like it was my mom's actual car where she could just drive in and avoid all the reporters and stuff. I got out first and went around to the back to pull out my suitcase along with Maka's. When Maka got out of the taxi I thought I was going to go blind. Cameras flashed like crazy. She stumbled back and fell when one camera and reporter literally ran right up to her bombarding her with questions.

"Are you Death Scythe's daughter?"

"How long has he been abusing you?"

"Did he really kill your mom?"

I pushed through the sea of people using the suitcases as shields.

"Okay guys, show is over!" I yelled pushing camera crews away from the terrified Maka.

"Hop on." I said bending down a little so Maka could hop on my back piggy-back style.

"BLACK STAR, YOUR'RE UP!" I yelled and Black Star and Patti came running in pushing all the reporters out of the gates and slamming them shut. Many cameras were still taking pictures as we all walked back to the Main House.

"Lucky for you Maka no one has taken your room yet so you can still have it!" Patti giggled.

"Ya, we can help you un-pack and set your stuff back up." Tsubaki said.

"Um okay." Maka replied.

Maka's POV

Once we got back to my old room and my now current room we all filed in and started to get to work.

"Maka what order do you want these pointe shoes in?" Liz asked me.

"Um, Black, White, Super old faded ones, Pink, and then Red." I said, thinking of how I had it before.

"Look what Maka has! She's even un-fashionable in the underwear department!" Black Star yelled holding up my plain black sports bra and a pair of my black boy short underwear.

"YOU PERV DON'T GO THROUGH MY UNDERWEAR! MAKA CHOP!" I yelled slamming a book on Black Star's head. Tsubaki stopped what she was doing and ran over to the unconscious Black Star.

"Black Star!"

"Tsubaki he's fine, he deserved it anyway." I said as I shoved the rest on my unmentionables into my drawer.

"Let's get your uniform again, Maka." Soul said standing up.

"Okay." I replied as Soul helped me up.

"Maka! Maka! How is un-packing going?" Mrs. Evans asked as she jogged up next to Soul and I once we exited my room.

"It's going good other than Black Star is being a perv, but boys will be boys."

"Mom do you have the extra uniforms upstairs?" Soul asked his mom.

"Yes honey, there in your room."

"Why my room?!"

"I was going to wake you up one day, the day we got the new uniforms, and I left the box of extras in your room." She said.

"Mrs. Evans! A girl just puked up her breakfast!" Nygus yelled from down the hall.

"Well I have to go guys, have fun!" Mrs. Evans said before running off.

"Let's go." Soul said taking my hand in his and pulling me towards the elevator.

~In Soul's Room~

"Hey is that mine?" I said while bending down and picking up a pointe shoe charm.

"How did you get this?" I asked Soul.

"I found this outside the door."

"The day that you told your friends that you were just acting like my friend." I said quietly looking away so he wouldn't notice that I was about to cry.

"I thought I felt the presences of a soul around. I guess I was a big jerk then."

"You think?!" I say, raising my voice slightly.

"But I am now a changed man." He said in a formal tone.

"So if your a 'changed man' does that mean your more mature?" I tease.

"Yes."

"To mature to... tag your're it!" I yell running from his room.

"I'm gonna get you!" he yelled running after me.

I ran into his little living room area because his room was more like a apartment and I hid behind a couch. When he passed me I jumped up and yelled "BOO!"

"WHA AAHHHH!" He yelled running right into me and we slammed right into the carpet.

"Owww! My arm!" I cried.

"Oh sorry, but it is your fault because YOU scared me."

"Whatever, let's get my uniform."

"Okay."

The spring uniform was a white skirt that had light, mint green, pink and peach floral designs all over it. It also had a peach tank top and a white cardigan and to top it off we had white thigh highs or light pink ones.

"I have ribbons in my room that would go perfect with this." I said as I starred at myself in the mirror.

"Cute." I heard Soul say.

"Thanks! Tsubaki and the others are probably waiting for us! Let's go!" I chirped as I grabbed Soul's arm and dragged him out of his room.

* * *

Ima gonna end it here today! Sorry for the super long wait I have been having a lot going on like I said earlier! I also had a small writers block so feel free to give me some Ideas by reviewing!

Till next time plz review!

-Elise


	13. Chapter 13 - IMPORTANT

I am SOOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner things are just so crazy and stressful and time consuming! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I am SUPER sorry for the long wait!

I do not own Soul Eater!

Ballet Bruises #13! (Can anyone say YAY!)

Maka's POV

We headed back to my dorm and luckily it wasn't in pieces and everything was neat and tidy just how I like it.

"Thanks for all the help guys, I'm gonna head to the studio."

"Be careful with your injuries Maka." Tsubaki said.

"Okay, can you guys get out so I can change?" I ask.

"You heard her! Out! Out!" Liz yelled ushering the boys out of the room.

"You guys as well." I ordered.

"No can do missy!" Patti giggled.

"Well maybe I want to change!" I yell.

"You can."

"Not in front of you guys.

"Maka I know you don't have a lot to show off or be proud of but it's fine." Liz said.

"You have 5 seconds to get out of this room or I will make you!" I yell turning my arm into a shiny blade and the 3 girls exit the room quickly.

I change into my black turtle neck leotard and a practice table top tutu that is white and I throw my pointe shoes over my shoulder. I toss my hair in a neat ballet bun and head out the door after sliding on a pare of slides.

I head out the door and I am greeted by the Soul and his friends and we head off to the dance division.

* * *

**IMPORTANT READ THIS!**!I am so sorry but I will HAVE to end this here. I have to get off the computer in a few minutes but I will take longer updating because of major flooding where I live. A bus tipped and a pipe broke in the high school but we still had school and we were on the news for that as well. Many streets are closed because of flooding and most my friends don't have internet but I am do so I am going to post what I have while I do. Most my friend's basements are flooded and schools are shot down. The main bridge in our town that let's us get to our house was closed so the bus ride was an hour and almost the same on the way back home. So you guys will have to wait a little while later till things get back to normal which probably won't be till after this weekend.

Till next time plz review and pray my basement doesn't flood! My friend Emalyn's is completely under water and there is a creek that is really wide now and you can probably go rafting on it if you want to die! (I am not going rafting in the creek) Our river probably raised a good 5 to 6 feet maybe even 7!

-Elise!


	14. Chapter 14

So I am re-writing the last chapter so that one was kinda just a preview! I am glad I am back I didn't get flooding but my neighbors did. It has stopped raining but people are saying it's suppose to start again tomorrow but I don't think that.

I do not own Soul Eater, so do't sue me!

Ballet Bruises #13! (Can anyone say YAY!)

Maka's POV

We headed back to my dorm and luckily it wasn't in pieces and everything was neat and tidy just how I like it.

"Thanks for all the help guys, I'm gonna head to the studio."

"Be careful with your injuries Maka." Tsubaki said.

"Okay, can you guys get out so I can change?" I ask.

"You heard her! Out! Out!" Liz yelled ushering the boys out of the room.

"You guys as well." I ordered.

"No can do missy!" Patti giggled.

"Well maybe I want to change!" I yell.

"You can."

"Not in front of you guys.

"Maka I know you don't have a lot to show off or be proud of but it's fine." Liz said.

"You have 5 seconds to get out of this room or I will make you!" I yell turning my arm into a shiny blade and the 3 girls exit the room quickly.

I change into my black turtle neck leotard and a practice table top tutu that is white and I throw my pointe shoes over my shoulder. I toss my hair in a neat ballet bun and head out the door after sliding on a pair of slides.

I head out the door and I am greeted by the Soul and his friends and we head off to the dance division.

I start doing side sasheas and do a center grand jete down the side walk. Tsubaki and Liz follow my lead and even Patti and Kid do the same as me.

"Yo Soul, Black Star! You gonna follow!" Liz yells.

"Ya, ya." Soul huffs before doing a fabulous center grand jete with Black Star following.

"Fabulous!" I giggle, clapping my hands.

"I know! BECAUSE I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL BLACK STAR!"

"MAKA-CHOP! Don't be so loud and obnoxious Black Star. Remember earlier?" I tease.

"Ya whatever." he mutters rubbing his head as we enter the dance division building.

"Isn't the 12-13 year old dance class going on right now?" Tsubaki asks.

"Ya my mom is teaching it." Soul replies.

"Maka come on! You to Liz!" Tsubaki yells and just pulls us into studio one in the middle of class.

"Hi Ms. Evans! can we teach some cheer today?" Tsubaki asks as she runs up to Ms. Evans.

"Sure! I have some paperwork to do anyway, so that would be perfect." Ms. Evans replied.

"Yay! Maka get the boys and Patti." Tsubaki ordered.

"Okay." I replied as I ran out of the studio.

"Guys, were teaching cheer so you can come in and watch or help." I call the 4.

"Okay." They all say in unison.

"Whoa that was weird." Black Star said.

"Hell ya bro!" Soul yelled high 5ing the blue haired monkey.

"Come on!" I snapped and I walked back into the studio with the 3 boys and Patti following behind.

"Maka come here!" Liz called once I got back in studio 1.

"Coming!"

"You lead warm ups while Tsubaki, Patti and I make up a game plan and find a way to get the boys involved."

"Ok." I chirped as I walked to the center of the studio.

"Ok guys I am Maka and I'll be leading stretching! Everyone get into straddle!"

The girls do as I say and I walk around turning legs in or making sure they pointe their toes or to make their straddle wider. I walk over to the stereo and turn on Thrift Shop (I do not own that) We start reaching for our right side for 8 counts then left then middle and repeat. We then do 30 crunches and then they do a seal stretch and went around pulling their backs closer to the ground.

"Ms. Maka why do we have to do this? It hurts!" A girl whined.

"It will help you when you do stuff like half-pike and scorpion." I reply.

"Then you do it." Another girl piped up.

"Okay, Soul help me a sec!" I call.

"K!" He yells.

I get in the regular Seal Stretch position and Soul slowly pushed my stomach and chest back until my back is flat on the ground.

"Wow!" All the girls coo.

"Okay let's get started, form groups of 5! A flyer, a front spot and back spot and to bases!" I yell and girls quickly form 3 groups of 5.

"Form a pyramid and flyer girls hold scorpion for 10 seconds then jump up and fall into the base's arms. Base girls I want you to form a basket once you throw the flyer up in the air."

"Can you do a demo first?" One of the flyers ask. I think her name is Amelia.

"Okay, um Liz, Tsubaki, Soul and Kid could you help me. Tsubaki you and Soul are bases and Kid and Liz are front and back spots."

"Okay." They chime and they life me up and I do a scorpion and then I turn center before getting thrown in the air and I land in Soul and Tsubaki's arms.

"Got it guys?" I ask once Soul had set me down.

"Yep." They all chirp and we practice the pyramid combo first the first time. 2 of the group's flyers fell and one stayed but she failed to do a scorpion.

"Okay let's try that again."

XOXOXOXOXO

I don't know how many times today I had to say, "Let's try that again." All that I know is it is probably well over 30 times, doing pyramid or not. I had just finished dinner which took me 29 minutes. One more minute longer and I would have to be tubed. But I don't know if technically I still go here or not. All I know is that I get to go back to regular school at the DWMA again. Now I was walking back to my room ready to go to bed after a LONG day.

I walked into my room and I kicked off my slides and stripped off my uniform and into some pj shorts and a tank top.

I crawl into my bed only to fall into peaceful sleep...;.

...for only a little while.

* * *

Have to end it here guys! Thanks for being so patient with me!

Till next time plz review

-Elise


	15. Chapter 15

I am so sorry for the long wait, I have been working on a one shot and I am still not finished with it! Oh and one more thing, I will be getting busier because theatre is coming up I actually have my audition on Wednesday so I will be getting a lot busier than I already am.

I do not own Soul Eater

Ballet Bruises

Chapter 14!

Maka's POV

_I was walking in a plain white room. I was wearing a plain white romantic tutu with a sweetheart neckline with plain white pointe shoes. My hair cascaded down my back in soft curls and stopped at my mid-back. Was my hair really long?!_

_"Is anyone there?" I called out._

_"I am." _

_A girl, about my age, appeared out of no where. She was wearing the same as me but pitch black and her was torn. Every time she would take a step closer to me parts of the plain white room turned into flames before turning black._

_"Do you know who I am?"_

_"N-no."_

_"You will very soon." She says as she took one more step forward as I took one back. My back hit something hard and I turned around to see a dark brick wall. Suddenly the room changed to an empty alleyway and it was raining._

_My outfit was changed into a soft pink ballgown with a tool skirt and the top was silk and shear. It had little rhinestones scattered around the bust and it was sleeveless._

_Well it might have looked like that if it wasn't ripped and soaking wet._

_The Girl's dress was pitch black with a large lace black bow and the inside was red so it really popped out._

_"Where are we now?!"_

_"In Death City, only a few blocks from the DWMA."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because here...you die!" She cackled raising a knife that she had taken slipped out from her guarder. _

_"NOOOOO! WHAT? WHY? WHAT DID I DO?" _

Soul's POV

"So how are things going?"

"There good, this coming week we have 13 discharges. Some of these girls have progressed a lot and I am so proud of all of them." My mom said.

"That's Go_"

"NOOO! WHAT? WHY? WHAT DID I DO?"

"That does not sound good." I finished, racing down the hallway finding the noise.

Once I got to the source I opened the door to see that it was actually Maka's room. I raced to the side of her bed and started shaking her to get her awake.

"Wake up Maka, it's just a nightmare."

"Is she having a nightmare?" My mom asked when she ran in the room.

"Ya, I can't get her to wake up. OW!" I yelled when Maka smacked me in her sleep. Then she started thrashing like crazy, her arms especially.

I pulled her into a tight grip to get her to stop thrashing and after a minute or 2 like that she slowly stopped thrashing and screaming.

"I am going to make sure no one woke up." Mom said as she got up and left the room.

"Get off of me!" Maka yelled, pushing me off of her.

"Are you okay? You seemed to have a pretty bad nightmare."

"It was just a dream? Oh thank god it was just a dream!" She cried, hugging her knees.

"Come on, you can come to my room and sleep in my room. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No! I wouldn't want to do that, then you won't get any sleep!"

"I'll be fine, come on." I said extending my hand out to Maka. She took my hand and I helped her up and she wobbled a bit at first but then she was fine.

We made our way up to the top floor which was the employee dorms. They were bigger than the regular dorms and the 24/7 workers slept here.

I showed Maka to my room and I got her settled in.

"Are you sure you won't mind sleeping on the couch? I can if you want." She asked.

"I am sure."

"I am fine with sleeping on the couch. Wouldn't want you to not get a lot of sleep then sleep in school."

"I am positive. I will get plenty of sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure?" She asks again.

"Yes I am positive, goodnight." I say as I try to leave the room as quickly as possible before she could protest me sleeping on the couch again.

~In the morning~

The next morning I wake up at 5:30, thank god I set that alarm on my phone last night.

I walk to my room to wake Maka up for school and as I walk in I see Maka curled up in a tiny ball at the center of my bed. I walk over to her and lightly shake her shoulder.

"Maka...Maka wake up." I whisper.

"WHAT? WHERE AM I? Oh I am in your room." She says to herself.

"We have to get ready for school, i'll walk you to your dorm."

"Ok." She says getting up and heading to the my bedroom and out into the hallway.

"WHY IS IT SO COLD IN HERE!" She yelled from the living room.

"I DON'T KNOW! LET ME FINISH GETTING DRESSED AND I CAN WALK YOU TO YOUR DORM!" I yelled back while pulling my pants up.

After I threw on some shoes and a shirt I ran out of my room to see Maka in the kitchen cooking some eggs and toast.

"I hope you don't mind but I am making breakfast and before yes I am making yours as well."

"No problem, as long as I don't have to do it. Man that smells good, I am so sick and tired of eating Cereal like I have been for the past 3 months!" All Maka did was laugh in response as she set a plate with bacon,eggs and toast on it. Then she disappeared into the kitchen to get her own plate.

"Where is your bacon, I can give you a piece of mine if you want." I offered.

"Ew no. I hate bacon, I just guessed you liked it because it was in your fridge and it would have went bad tomorrow." She replied. (1)

Once we finished I walked Maka to her dorm then headed up back to mine to finish getting ready.

Maka's POV

I think I tore apart my dresser trying to find something normal to wear. All I had was my uniform and dance clothes.

"Ugh! I can't wear my uniform to school!"

I ended up going with some grey sweats and a plain white elbow length shirt I found along with pink socks then my slides. I put my hair in a bun and put my glasses on and after doing the rest of my normal I headed out of my dorm and into the hallway to wait for Soul.

~At School~

I wasn't even on school grounds for a few seconds when I was tackled by Patti.

"HI BEST FRIEND!" Patti yelled as she attacked me with a big hug.

"Patti get off of Maka, you're embarrassing me!" Liz snapped.

"Thank you Liz." I said once Patti got off of me.

"YOUR GOD IS HERE! NOW BOW!" Black Star yelled.

"Make me." I said.

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT YOUR GOD!"

"I am Atheist so to me there is no God."

"OOOHHHHH." Patti laughed.

"Come on were going to be late for class." I said as I started heading into the DWMA.

"Sis where is Kid?" Patti asked Liz from behind me.

"Just talking to his Dad, I think they are working on planning a party.

"Or talking about what to do with Death Scythe gone!" Black Star yelled.

As we walked down the hallway I felt like even more people were starring at me and talking about me.

"Why do I feel like everyone is talking about me?" I ask.

"Probably because they are." Black Star replied.

"Thanks for sugar coating it Black Star." I replied sarcastically.

"Well it's not like you're a girl!"

"I AM YOU IDIOT! MAKA CHOP!" I yell slamming a book down on the Blue Haired Monkey's head.

"It's not like you can tell tiny-tits!" He said once he got back up.

"MAKA CHOP!"

Today is going to be a long day.

* * *

Ta-Da! This chapter is finished! I hope you liked it! I will try to update again soon!

TODAY I HAVE AN AUDITION FOR ONCE ON THIS ISLAND! WISH ME LUCK, I'M GONNA KILL IT! :D

Till next time plz review

Poll time:

**The New Girl**: Maka and her little sister come to Death City after being abandoned by their Dad and they fined out Maka's little sister, Brielle, is a weapon. How is everyone going to react when they see a 3 year old with the new girl? How is Soul going to react to her when he finds out she plays violin like his brother, Wes. And how are they going to end up close friends?

**Skate**: Maka's Step-Mom Blair owns Death City Ice Skate and her Dad coaches the hockey-team their. While Maka's step sisters glide around on the ice and her abusive step brother drowns in fame from being the best player of The Reapers she is stuck in the stands selling food to fans. One day she meets her step brothers best friend Soul and things start to change.

**Lighthouse**: Maka and her Dad live on a lighthouse post 2 miles from the coast of England. One day, a few weeks after Maka's Dad left on a trip to another Lighthouse to send supplies, when he comes back it the ship sinks when it was hit by lighting only a mile from Maka and her Dad's lighthouse. The next day she sees a group of pirates on the rock. Who was her dad and what was the real reason he always left? And who are all these people?

**Unlike the others: **She was unlike any other girl he had ever met. If it was any other girl who had the chance to make jackets for The Death Demons they would have freaked out and fan girled like crazy and asked for autographs. So why didn't she? Not only did this puzzle Soul but the whole band.

**In the Heights: ** Based off the musical In the Heights. Maka has just gotten back after loosing her scholarship and she finds out that her old friend Soul has developed feelings for her and she and as well. Other pairings, TsuStar.

**Fight**: Maka's Dad forces her into these Dog fights but with women and one day when Soul gets dragged to one of the fights with BlackStar he meets Maka and is determined to get her out of the horrible life she is living and into one where she is loved.

These all are AU! Plz vote which 2 are your favorite!

Till next time plz review/vote :D

-Elise


	16. Chapter 16

Hey hey HEY GUYS! Wow I am updating this before even finishing my Truth or Dare Gone Wrong chapter. This chapter is gonna be like DRAMA BOMB! The current stats for the story poll isssssss

The New Girl: 3

Skate: 6

Fight: 2

In the Height: 2

Unlike the others: 4

Lighthouse: 1

Remember to keep on voting! :D

ANNNNDDD...I will not put sex in ANY of my stories. Some guest told me to in a review so I couldn't reply so if that Guest is reading this I AM NEVER PUTTING SEX IN ANY OF MY STORIES! This is rated T not M!

I do not own Soul Eater!

Ballet Bruises

Chapter #15

Soul's POV

"Why do we have to do this again?" Ox whines.

"Because you just had to yell at the coach and tell him that playing softball on a windy day is going to mess up the the path that the ball went and all this other technical stuff that only people like you would care about." I said.

We had to go to the library and study wind patterns for the rest of class and write 5 facts that we learned just because of Ox and Harvard.

"Ssh, yo dude it's Albarn!" Harvard whispered pulling us back

"What is she doing?" I asked.

"Pulling something out of her locker."

"Speaking of Albarn, Soul why have you been talking to her? She is an ugly anorexic bitch. I heard she had to go to a mental home." Ox asked.

"What?! I haven't been talking to her!" I lied.

"Prove it, if you haven't been talking to her or are friends or whatever then go...punch her in the face." Harvard ordered.

"Fine but you guys stay here and make sure she doesn't see you." I said before turning into the hallway where Maka was. She was actually cleaning out her locker and was placing some stuff on top.

I walked up nehind her as quietly as I could and I tap her on the shoulder. Just as she turned around I raised my fist. Her eyes went wide and she flinched, she held her arms up so they covered part of her face.

_I was really going to do it, I was going to really hit her. _I thought as my fist got closer to her face. It seemed like it was going in slow mo but it wasn't, I stopped just before my fist met her eye.

"I can't do it. Guys you win and yes I have been talking to Maka." I said. Then Ox and Harvard came out from around the corner.

"Fine if you won't then we will." OX said. He grabbed Maka and Harvard held me back.

"Ox no! Guys I am serious stop! You don't know what she has been through, you have no right do be doing this!" I yelled as Ox punched Maka in the face. As soon as he let her go she slammed her locker door shut and ran down the hallway.

"Now time for you."

Black Star's POV

I can't believe Soul did that. I thought he had changed after meeting Maka.

"Guys stop, this is seriously not cool." I heard Soul say from around the corner.

I turned the corner to see Harvard holding Soul back and Ox was beating him up.

"Dude not cool, beating cool guys up doesn't make you very cool." I said as I grabbed Ox by his weird horn things and shoved him at the wall. I did the same with Harvard but I grabbed him by his ponytail. I it's not even a second before Soul just runs down the hallway without even saying thank you.

"NOT EVEN A THANKS YOU?!" I yell.

Maka's POV

I sat in between the large bookshelf and the wall in the very back corner of the library reading a book...well at least trying to.

"Maka...Maka." I heard someone call, probably Soul. I hold my breathe and try to not make any noise...then I have to sneeze.

_Ha...chew! _(xD My lame sound affects)

"Maka?" Damn my cover was blown.

"I'm here." I said. No point of hiding now.

"There you are." He said, he had this big lopsided grin plastered on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked coldly

"Look at my left eye." He said.

I looked up to see that he had a black eye.

"What happened?" I gasped, bringing my hand up to his eye.

"Got a punch in the eye, like you. Were twins." He laughed.

"Come on, last hour is over and we have to take you to the mall for some clothes. Liz, Patti and Tsubaki are going to help you pick out some clothes."

"NO! They will make me where all this tight, revealing clothes. Can't we just go and pick up some more of my white shirts, yellow vest and plaid skirts!"

"No, I already told them and they are already set."

"I hate you!" I pout.

"Come on." He says as he holds out his hand. I take it and he pulls me up and we walk out of my little hiding spot.

"Hop on, I'll give you a piggy back ride." He says crouching down so I can get on his back.

"Onward my trusty stead!" I laugh and we walk out the library, getting many stares on the way out.

~At The Mall~

Soul's POV

"Okay we are going to hit Forever Dead first." Liz announced.

"I love that store! Have you seen the new, super cute floral shirts they have!" Black Star yells. We all just stare at him.

"I just said that out loud didn't I?" He asks.

"Yep, that was very godly of you." I tease.

Once we got to Forever Death the girls dragged Maka off somewhere and we were struggling just to keep up.

"Can you guys slow down?" Kid asks.

"No, we have that party tomorrow and I want Maka to come, that means she needs to get a dress."

"And why do we have to be here?" I ask.

"Because you need to approve of the dress."

"Why? I am not even paying for it!" I snap.

"Doesn't matter, now start pulling dresses while we get clothes. Because this store is so popular and expensive we had to reserve a dressing room. #30B." Liz ordered.

"Yes Ma'am." We say in unison as we walk of and start pulling dresses.

Half an hour later Black Star has 3 dresses pulled for Tsubaki because her and Liz needed one as well. Kid has 8 for Liz. He said it had to be a symmetrical amount of dresses. I had 4 for Maka, one was forest green and it had a tool skirt that went to mid-thigh with a silk top and a flower at the waste-line That one was my favorite.

I thought that was going to take a long time! Liz, Tsubaki and Patti came in with mounds of clothes in their arm for Maka.

"Were going to be here for hours aren't we?" Maka asks.

"You betcha!"

~2 Hours later~

I was just about to fall asleep when Maka comes out in a white lace dress that went to mid-thigh and was elbow length. My breathe was takin away and when she walked out of the dressing room I think everyone was speechless.

"It's pretty but I don't like it."

"WHAT!?" We all yell.

"You look gorgeous!" I yell. She blushes bright red but it quickly fades as she turns her attention back to the mirror.

"I don't like how it shows the scars on my arms and the bruises on my legs anyway it's kinda big." She says.

"What size is it?" Tsubaki asks.

"Extra small."

"Be right back." Liz says as she gets up and walks out of the dressing room.

"Were gonna check out." Tsubaki says as she, Kid, Black Star and Patti get up and walk out of the dressing room.

As soon as they leave I get up and walk over to Maka and I stand next to her. I notice how small she is compared to me. She is 2 heads shorter and her body structure was just so tiny.

"Hey tiny! You look really pretty." I say, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks." She whispers, her voice slightly shakey.

"Maka you alright?" I ask. She doesn't say anything she just starts to shake and I can tell she is crying.

"Aw Maka it's okay."

I wrap my arms around and I rub her back.

"What's wrong?"

"I am ugly. I am grossly thin and I have ugly scars and my eyes are dead and I look just horrible. He was right, he was always right." She sobs.

"Who was always right about what?"

"My Dad, he always said that I was ugly and disgusting."

"That's a lie, you're beautiful. Your Dad was wrong, he doesn't know anything." I say.

"You Hoo! I'm back_ Oh hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Liz says.

We pull apart from our hug and Maka quickly wipes her eyes.

"Soul you can go wait with the others, were gonna go for Ice Cream. I have to get her measurements so we can get the dress a custom fit and I am gonna have her add a shear skirt at the bottom so it covers up her legs." Liz whispered to me and I walked out of the dressing rooms.

~At Death Dairy Hut~

"Maka what do you want?" Tsubaki asks.

"Oh uh...small vanilla dish"

"That's it!? YOUR GOD COULD EAT A GALLON OF ICE CREAM!"

"Black Star don't be so loud, are you sure that's it?" Tsubaki asked. Maka nodded in response.

"Okay one small vanilla dish, one large Oreo tornado with extra Oreo, and one medium vanilla shake." Tsubaki said as she ordered for Black Star, Maka and herself.

"I'll have a medium vanilla dish with caramel and cookie dough." I ordered.

"Ew, caramel and cookie dough!" Black Star said.

"Yep it's good."

We found the table that Kid and Patti were at with their Ice Cream along with what they ordered for Liz.

Liz came shortly after we had all sat down and somehow we all manged to finish long before Maka did and her ice cream was the smallest.

"YOU'RE TO SLOW FOR YOUR GOD! HAHAHAHA!" Black Star yelled.

"Maka-CHOP!" Maka yelled as she slammed a book down on Black Star's head.

"Come on Maka let's get your bags and get home."

* * *

There you have it folks! Chapter 15 :D Here are the story descriptions for voting, I will be posting them in every chapter for the rest of this story which has about 5-7 chapters left and on the last chapter I tell you guys which 2 stories won!

**The New Girl**: Maka and her little sister come to Death City after being abandoned by their Dad and they fined out Maka's little sister, Brielle, is a weapon. How is everyone going to react when they see a 3 year old with the new girl? How is Soul going to react to her when he finds out she plays violin like his brother, Wes. And how are they going to end up close friends?

**Skate**: Maka's Step-Mom Blair owns Death City Ice Skate and her Dad coaches the hockey-team their. While Maka's step sisters glide around on the ice and her abusive step brother drowns in fame from being the best player of The Reapers she is stuck in the stands selling food to fans. One day she meets her step brothers best friend Soul and things start to change.

**Lighthouse**: Maka and her Dad live on a lighthouse post 2 miles from the coast of England. One day, a few weeks after Maka's Dad left on a trip to another Lighthouse to send supplies, when he comes back it the ship sinks when it was hit by lighting only a mile from Maka and her Dad's lighthouse. The next day she sees a group of pirates on the rock. Who was her dad and what was the real reason he always left? And who are all these people?

**Unlike the others: **She was unlike any other girl he had ever met. If it was any other girl who had the chance to make jackets for The Death Demons they would have freaked out and fan girled like crazy and asked for autographs. So why didn't she? Not only did this puzzle Soul but the whole band.

**In the Heights: **Based off the musical In the Heights. Maka has just gotten back after loosing her scholarship and she finds out that her old friend Soul has developed feelings for her and she and as well. Other pairings, TsuStar.

**Fight**: Maka's Dad forces her into these Dog fights but with women and one day when Soul gets dragged to one of the fights with BlackStar he meets Maka and is determined to get her out of the horrible life she is living and into one where she is loved.

These all are AU! Plz vote which 2 are your favorite!

Till next time plz review/vote :D

-Elise


	17. Chapter 17

Okay I just want to say THANK YOU FOR 78 ALMOST 80 REVIEWS! You guys are amazing and I never thought that people would actually review this and that I would even get to close to 80 reviews!

I have a new story idea for the poll!

Cirque des Freaks: Translation: Circus of the Freaks, or that's at least what people call them. Liz, Tsubaki, Patti and Maka are part of Cirque de moissonneurs (Circus of the Reapers) one of the best traveling circuses in the world. They just got off tour and are back in high school for the next year until they graduate. Soul is interested in Maka but will he show it with his friends disliking all of the girls? And how can he even talk to her when she doesn't even talk and his friends are keeping him away from the circus freaks.

(Sucky summery sorry but I really like the plot so I hope you vote for it!)

I do not own Soul Eater

Ballet Bruises

Chapter 16

Maka's POV

"Why do we have to get ready so early when the party doesn't start till 7:00 and it's only 12?" I groan as Liz curls my hair.

"Damn girl you have so much hair! I already have like 8 layers and I have 2 more to curl! And the reason were starting now is because we have to help you and then it takes a few hours to get Patti ready because she doesn't like wearing dresses and we have to wrestle her to get her in her dress, it can take a few hours." Liz sighed. (Once I curled my hair and I had like 12 layers of curls! It only took about 45 minutes cuz I have a super awesome curling iron!)

"You never know with Patti!" Tsubaki laughed.

"Hahaha! Mr. Giraffe needs to get ready to! UNLESS I BREAK HIS NECK BEFORE THE PARTY!" Patti yelled from Liz's room. (Liz's room connects to the bathroom that they're in)

"So how did Soul react to you wearing your outfit today?" Liz asked looking down at me.

I was wearing a galaxy leggings with a high low button up shirt and my I was wearing black combat boots.

"I don't know, why?"

"Can't you tell? He obviously likes you!"

"WHAT!? No he does not!" I yell back in protest.

"Well did he even tell you that you looked nice?" Tsubaki asks.

"No, when I walked out after getting changed he just kinda starred, then we just had a normal conversation."

"How do you know he wan't thinking it?" Liz teased and I felt my cheeks got hot and I don't think it was because of the hot curling iron next to my face.

"Finally finished! Tsubaki can you get me Maka's bow?" Liz asked.

"My bow?"

"Oh yes, Tsubaki and I went shopping after you and Soul left and bought you red sandals because you probably don't want to wear heals and we also got you a red bow!"

"Thank Death you didn't get me heal." I said and they all laughed.

"Ima gonna wear rain boots!" Patti yelled.

"Oh no you're not Patti! We we got those giraffe print flats to go with your giraffe print dress! Those were expensive and you're GOING to wear them!"

"NOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I WANT TO WEAR FOOT PAJAMAS!" Patti yelled and she ran out of the room.

"I'm going to get her, Tsubaki please finish getting Maka ready." Liz said before running out of the room after Patti.

Tsubaki pulled some of my hair to the top of my head and secured it with a bow. Then she out on a thin line of eye liner and so mascara and then she helped me get my dress on without messing up my hair.

"Okay Maka you can look now." She said with a big smile on her face.

I turned to look at myself in the mirror and I was shocked. No that couldn't be me, I looked so...pretty.

"Wow! Maka you literally took my breath away!" Liz gasped, stepping into the room with Patti following behind in her dress and her hair flat ironed so it went to her shoulders and was pulled back with a bow.

"Maka looks pretty! Sissy did a good job!" Patti laughed.

"Patti did Mr. Giraffe get ready?" I asked.

"No, he was mocking me so I broke his neck! Now I have to get me date!" She yelled.

"YOU HAVE A DATE!" We all yell jumping up and turning to Patti.

"Yep, Oliver the purple stuffed Giraffe, I like him." Patti laughed pulling out a purple stuffed giraffe from out of no where.

"That makes much more sense!" Liz said, taking sigh of relief.

Soul's POV

At the Ball!

We were waiting at the bottom of the stairs to the DWMA in silence as we watched for the girl's limo to pull up.

It soon did and first Tsubaki came out on a purple dress that was silk on the top and had a short tool skirt that went up to her knee.

Liz came out in a peach dress that had an empire waste a row of sparkles then a tool skirt and her hair was pinned up.

Patti wore a Giraffe print dress with matching shoes, no surprise there.

I think it was when Maka stepped out that everyone that wasn't Liz, Patti or Tsubaki stopped breathing. She. Looked. Gorgeous.

"Maka link your arm with Soul's" I heard Tsubaki whisper when she passed her and she nodded in response and walked up to me, linking her arm with mine.

"LET'S GO PAR-TY!" Black Star yells as he runs up the stairs dragging Tsubaki with him.

"Come on, before Black Star eats all the food!" Soul yelled pulling me up the many stairs of the DWMA.

~A little while into the party~

Maka's POV

Soul and I danced for a while and got something to eat before going our own separate ways for a little while, giving one another a chance to hang out with some other people.

More like just giving Soul a chance to hang with some other people.

No one really would talk to me other than the few "You look really nice"s that I got.

"Kid!" I called running up to Kid.

"Yes Maka?"

"Do you know any good place here that I could go to take a breath of fresh air and get away from the loud music and chatter?" I ask.

"Ya just go up the grand stair case turn to your left then walk straight down the long hallway and there is a balcony." He replied.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." He smiled before walking off.

Just as I was nearing the grand stair case, I saw out of the corner of my eye a girl. This wasn't just any girl...

It was the girl from my nightmare...and she was talking to Soul!

* * *

Ta Da! I hope you enjoyed and remember to keep on voting!

The New Girl: 4

Skate: 10

In the Heights: 4

Unlike the others: 10

Lighthouse: 2

Fight: 8

Cirque des Freaks: 0

Till next time plz review!

-Elise


	18. Chapter 18 -IMPORTANT

Soooo last night I saw that I had 88 reviews and I was all like, "Sweet mother of symmetry! It's symmetrical!" Then this morning I saw I had 90 and that it was no longer symmetrical. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEW! I LUV U GUYSSSS! And now I have 94!

Poll stats:

The New Girl: 5

Skate: 11

Fight: 8

In the Heights: 4

Unlike the Others: 14

Lighthouse: 3

Cirque des Freaks: 7

Remember to keep on voting and you can vote for up to 2 stories when you vote because I always write 2 stories at a time

Has anyone noticed I have not updated Truth or Dare Gone Wrong in a long time?

**IMPORTANT!: This is not a chapter, I am going to write some paragraphs for the top 4 most voted stories and then you will only be able to vote ONE of the four remaining story ideas.**

**Skate:** Maka's POV

I watched from the concessions stand as my dad's hockey team, The Reapers, played against The Foxes. It was an intense game and we were going into over time, which means I am working later. Luckily it is Friday so I don't have school tomorrow.

The came ended half an hour later with the Reapers winning 2-1.

My step-sisters and their friends walked passed me and snickered. God I hate them.

"SOUL EATER! You're on Zamboni duty today, clean the rink then you can leave!" I heard my Dad yell from the stands to my step-brother's best friend, Soul.

"Ok Spirit!" He yelled back as he skated off to get the Zamboni.

Soul's POV

I finished cleaning the rink and I was just leaving as I heard a loud scrape of a skate against ice. I ran back into the rink to see a girl, about my age but much shorter, gliding around the ice doing tricks.

"I JUST CLEANED THAT!" I yell as I run down to the rink.

The girl skated over to me and she scraped the ice just as she stopped.

"Don't worry I was going to clean it after I left, I am suppose to lock up anyway so I can stay as long as I want."

"Do you work here?" I ask.

"Yep, up there." She said pointing up to the food stand. "My parents don't let me skate so I just do it behind there backs. They would flip if they saw me right now." She laughed.

"Do I know you from anywhere else? You look really familiar."

"My Step-brother, Riley, is your best friend."

"Really? Man I haven't seen you in a while, you've changed a lot." I said looking her over. (Not in a creepy way)

She still had her hair in pigtails and those bright green eyes. She still has no chest and and is still pretty short compared to me but she is kinda cute.

"I can see you still haven't grown out of these." I said as I grabbed one of her pigtails.

"Paws off." She said slapping my hand way.

"Well I am heading home, bye."

"Bye." She replied as she skated off.

**Fight:** Maka's POV

"Maka so help me god if you don't win tonight you're in deep shit. They're doing audience matches at the end where anyone in the audience can fight against the winner for the night. It will get me a lot of money if you win, got it?"

"Yes."

_I hated it, I hated everything. Fighting, Papa, people at school, everything. I wish that one of these people would just beat me dead. _I thought as I entered the octagon.

Soul's POV

"Don't you think it's wrong to be going to a dog fight but with women!?" I asked Black Star as we entered the abandon stadium where the fights took place.

"No."

"Don't tell me you think it's hot, you have a girlfriend! What if Tsubaki found out you were here?! She would especially flip because she use to get put through this shit, forced by her own brother."

"That's how I found her, going to a fight. Maybe we'll find another damsel to save." Black Star laughed.

"Not cool bro, not cool at all." I muttered.

Later that Night

"Would anyone like to challenge this nights survivor? Who wants to fight M.E.A?" (Maka Emmalyn Albarn) The Announcer yelled.

"THIS STAR WOULD!" Black Star yells raising his hand and jumping out of his seat.

"Looks like Blue Haired Monkey is going against M.E.A!"

"Black Star! The poor girl has been through enough tonight, just look at her!" I hissed.

"Well a god never backs down from a fight! Especially not in front of a crowd!" He yelled running down to the octagon.

"That idiot." I mutter under my breath.

"Okay, okay, okay! Timer is set for 5 minutes whoever comes out more bloody loses! If M.E.A loses she will lose all her money earned tonight. Won't want to upset daddy now will we M.E.A, so better step up your game against this man! Fight. Starts. NOW!" The Announcer yelled.

This girl was going to get beat so badly by Black Star.

**Unlike the Others: **Soul's POV

I walked into Designs by Blair hoping not to get mobbed by crazy fan girls. Luckily no one was in there.

"Hello!" I called.

"Coming!" I heard from the back as a girl came running to the front of the store.

"Sorry I was working on an order. What are you looking for today?"

"Well have you heard of Sound? I am the lead singer in the band and we are all getting leather jackets and I was wondering if you can design a logo to go on the back."

"Oh, you're Soul right? I have listened to your music a few time."

WHY WASN'T THIS GIRL GOING BAT-SHIT OVER MY COOLNESS!

She was unlike any other girl I have met, she was so...calm.

"Are you sure you want leather jackets, it will be hard to stitch the logo on speaking we do everything by hand. How about hoodies?"

"Trying to avoid work, are we?"

"Nope, my Dad and my step-mom Blair are out of town for the next month and that means I am doing it by myself, which I really don't want to do."

"If it was any other girl they would jump at the chance to make 'Sound' jackets, so why are you complaining? It should be an honor."

"People like you are the reason I don't have celebrity crushes, or any crushes for that matter. You're just like my dad, to conceded to worry about anyone else's feelings. That's a reason why my mom divorced him and because he always cheated on her."

"Old Man crushed your belief in love?"

"Yep. Come back tomorrow and I'll show you a sketch of the new logo and talk to your band about hoodies, I don't do leather jackets_"

"Ain't no one go time for that!" I laughed as I turned around to leave.

"Took the word right out of my mouth!" She replied before going to the back room again.

Well, hoodies will just have to work.

**Cirque des Freaks:** Soul's POV

"Soul, I heard there is new girls!" Black Star yelled, waving me over.

"I saw them earlier today, they were all wearing the same thing. They had these shirts, but I couldn't read what they said, then they had denim shorts and different leggings under and black or brown boots. 4 pretty strange girls." Kid said.

"Why have all the new girls lately been so weird?" Kim asked.

"I wonder if they're in this class? I would like to see what they're like." Jackie said.

"Okay class, listen up! We have 4 new students today, girls you can come in!" Stein yelled and 4 girls walked in.

"Introduce yourself."

"Hi, I'm Tsubaki." A tall girl, Tsubaki, said giving everyone a small wave.

"I'm Liz and this is my sister Patti." The second tallest girl who had blonde hair said, motioning to the girl next to her.

"HI!" The gir_ Patti yelled.

"And this is Maka, were all in Death City's traveling circus Cirque de moissonneurs. We just got off tour and we have known one another most of our lives."

"Any questions for Maka, Liz, Patti and Tsubaki?" Stein asked and Kim raised her hand.

"Why didn't Maka introduce herself?"

"Maka doesn't talk, we don't know why but she doesn't."

"Then how do you know her name?"

"When we met her we just guessed a bunch of names and when we guessed Maka she nodded 'yes'."

Next Black Star raised his hand.

"What do you guys do in the circus?"

"Well, Patti and I do rings and Tsubaki does silks and Maka does tight rope and we all do contortion." Liz answered.

"What is contortion?" Jackie asked.

"We'll show you." Patti laughed as her and the girls started bending in many different ways.

What shocked me the most was when Maka did a back-bend and she was able to get her head in between her legs and her arms stuck straight out and then she did a flip and landed on her feet.

Then she bent her back, not leaning back though, and her back was bent in half so her upper back was touching her lower back. Tsubaki reached for something in her pocket and she pulled out some coins and placed them on Maka's back and Maka bent her back again without the coins falling. It was so trippy! (I actually watched a video of a girl doing that)

"That's enough girls, we have class to start!"

I think it's safe to say that was the strangest introduction ever.

* * *

Now you can only vote for one of these 4 stories!

Skate:

Fight:

Unlike the Others:

Cirque des Freaks:

Votes are restarting so these stories are starting from 0 again, remember to vote and I will be posting the next actual chapter soon! :D

-Elise


	19. Chapter 19

THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Thanks for over 100 reviews and over 9000 views! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Story Stats:

Cirque Des Freaks: 10

Fight: 5

Unlike the Others: 6

Skate: 6

I do NOT own Soul Eater!

Ballet Bruises

Chapter 18!

Maka's POV

I ignored the fact that Soul was talking with the girl from my dream and I found my way to the balcony. The fresh air was much better then the loud music and stuffiness of the ballroom.

I started humming to myself as I gazed out at Death City. It looked really pretty at night.

"Be quiet!" I heard someone hiss and I stopped humming and turned around

No one was there.

"Must be my imagination." I said to myself as I turned back around and rested my arms on the railing of the balcony.

"Ow!" I screamed as I felt someone grab a fist full of my hair.

"Eater saved you last time but not this time." Ox said as he tightened his grip on my hair making it hurt even more.

"Harvard hand me the gag!" Ox ordered and Harvard handed Ox a piece of cloth.

"Let go of me!" I yelled struggling to get out of his grip.

"Shut her up!" Ox yelled and Harvard held me down while Ox put the gag on me.

Ox let go of me and so did Harvard and they quickly took the time to step even closer than me. Intimidating me as they cracked their knuckles, but it didn't, I have been through much worse.

As they stepped closer I stepped back one more and soon I hit the railing. I look back and see that the fall is only 2 stories. I was contemplating jumping, it was one of the only options to escape.

So I did it..I jumped...

but I didn't land on the ground.

Soul's POV

I was getting a drink of punch when a girl with purple curly hair comes up to me.

"Hi, are you Soul Evans?"

"Yes and you are?"

"Olivia Berker."

"Well hello Olivia, are you new to the DWMA? I have never seen you around before?"

"Ya I moved here last week and I have been going to school here for like 3 days. I have heard a lot about you and that Maka girl. Are you guys dating?"

"No, were just best friends. It's crazy just like 2 months ago I hated her and my friends and I bullied her. She definitely changed me and my friends for the better."

"That's good. Wanna dance?" She asked as her cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Sure." I reply with a smile as I take her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

We danced a few dances and even a slow one and it was on the 4th dance that Kid and Liz came up decided to interrupt.

"Soul! Soul! Where is Maka?!" Liz yelled.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her for_"

"A few hours? Soul it's been 2 hours since I saw you get out here and start dancing!"

A FEW HOURS! It has only felt like minutes.

"It's probably been 3 since you split up with Maka! She doesn't have a lot of friends other than us! Last time I saw her was when she asked if there was a good spot to get some fresh air! Which was the balcony down the hall from the right side of the grand stair case!" Kid yelled.

"ANNDDD wee checked the balcony and she wasn't there and Ox and Harvard were upstairs sneaking around!"

My eyes widened. "Ox and Harvard? Do you know what they were doing up there?" I ask.

"Black Star and Patti are currently beating it out of them in one of the guest room and they're tied to chairs."

"Sorry Olivia, I would love to stay and dance but I gotta find Maka."

Maka's POV

I fell in the arms of someone who I didn't know. It couldn't be Soul because he would have made some witty remark on how I should be more careful. Also Soul wouldn't have kept me gagged and put a blindfold on me.

"Whoahdf arei youaafgh?"

Translation: Who are you?

"I'm Giriko, you're father hired me to watch kidnap you and he said I could do whatever I want with you." He said evilly. I could almost picture the smirk or evil grin on his face.

"Oh and by the way, there was a witch in the same jail as your dad. She duplicated his body and he is currently at your house?"

Well shit.

"Almost there." Giriko said.

I was freaking out on the inside. My dad is back, MY DAD! I don't even want to know what these 2 are going to plan on doing to me.

"GIRIKO take her to her room!" My father yelled once we were inside. It smelled like cheap perfume and alcohol.

I was thrown into my room and the door slammed shut. I slipped of my blindfold and took of my gag, the dumb idiot was to stupid to remember to tie my hands.

I looked around my room for an escape route and I remembered I know how to get on the roof, I can just jump!

I made my way to the window and opened it, then I took of the screen. I was just about to jump when the door to my bedroom opened.

"What do you think your doing brat!?" My dad yelled as he stomped over to my window. I jumped, but he caught me by my arm and he threw me back into my room. I hit a wall and everything went black.

~A day later~

I woke up and my head hurt like hell. I look down to see myself covered in bruises and my forehead had crusted blood on it.

Ewwwwwwwwww

"Looks like you woke up finally." Giriko sneered.

Then I noticed my hands were tied behind my back and I was wearing a gag, again.

Giriko pulled me up by my right arm and threw me on my bed. At the same time he did that he manged to tear of the shear part of my skirt.

He climbed on top of me and my eyes widened as I realized what he was trying to do. I started struggling and trying to move around which got me a slap in the face. I could feel his breath on my neck and I just squeezed my eyes shut, imaging I was somewhere where I was safe.

"GIRIKO! Come down here!" I heard my dad yell.

"COMING!" He yelled back before storming out of the room.

Quickly, I turned my arm into a scythe and it broke one rope and I cut of the other. I took off my gag and I ran to the window. Luckily it was still open from last time I tried do escape.

I jumped without second thought and I landed on my own 2 feet, not in someone's arms.

Then I took off running.

It was long till I made it into downtown and I knew I only had a little while left before I was going to be at the school. I stopped to look into a shop window and I looked at the clock to see it was 12:34, so lunch just started.

Once I made it to the top of the stairs of the DWMA I was exhausted.

I walked in and headed for my locker, it was right near Soul's so maybe he would be there.

Soul was at his locker but he wasn't alone. He was with a girl purple curly hair. Then I realized it was them same girl he was with at the party.

They were talking and laughing and he didn't notice me until I walked up to him.

"Soul_" Was all I could say before I was crushed by a big hug from Soul.

"Where were you? What happened you?" He said when we pulled apart. The look in his eye was very worried and you could see tears forming in his eyes.

Then I broke down when I started telling him everything that happened.

"I'll go tell Lord Death that you're back." The girl with purple hair said as she turned around and started running towards the Death Room.

"Maka! Is that you! Dear what happened?" Marie said running up to us.

"Let's get you some different clothes and then I let Soul take you home." She said before I could even answer her question.

"Soul do you have your gym clothes?" Marie asked.

"Ya, I have my sweats from winter and an extra plain white shirt." Soul replied, handing Marie the clothes.

"Come on Maka." Marie said ushering me into the girl's restroom.

She handed me Soul's clothes and I walked into one of the stalls and quickly changed. I came out and the sweat pants were huge in me. I had the draw string pulled and tied in a bow and I rolled up the waste to make them so they weren't so long. The shirt was pretty big but not bad like the sweats, but it was a hell of a lot more comfortable then what I was wearing.

Marie also brushed out my hair and put the bow back in.

"Thanks Miss Marie." I said giving her a quick hug.

"I'm just glad you're back and that you're okay, well mostly. You're gonna need to make sure you take care of whatever injuries you have." Marie said as we walked out of the girl's bathroom.

"Take good care of her Soul, make sure you have your Mom look over her injuries." Marie directed Soul.

"Yes Marie, let Stein and Sid know that I won't be in class."

"Okay! Bye guys see you tomorrow!" Marie waved.

Soul's POV

We made it back to Evans Orchard without much of a problem, there wasn't much traffic or anything because it was in the afternoon when people were still at work.

We walked up to my room in silence, I could tell Maka was about to crash at any second, she looked so tired. It was when we were in the elevator that I asked if she wanted a piggy back ride and she accepted. I think the second I picked her up she was out cold.

I almost dropped her 3 times. Getting out of the elevator, opening my room door, and I stubbed my toe on my door to my bedroom and I almost dropped her then.

When I set her on my bed and curled up in a tiny ball, she looked so small and cute...Did I just say cute?

I turned to leave when I felt a tug on my sleeve.

"Stay." Maka mumbled.

Well I could use a nap.

* * *

Look! Is that some SoMa I see in there? I think there issssssssss :D

My friend Sabrina Pardun wrote this awesome speech a while ago for her 8th grade graduation. (She is my friend from theatre)

She posted it on facebook and I read it and it was amazing! '

I know it's long but you have to read it all!

The race is not over – where will your finish line be? I ask you this as you're leaving junior high in the rearview mirror and high school's staring you down through the windshield. Then, beyond high school looms college, if you so choose to attend it.

And they tell you that you should attend it after you fill your high school schedule with AP classes and your report card with straight A's. They tell you that a 36 on your ACT will get you exactly where you want to be. They tell you that the numbers you receive will decide not only how smart you are, but also how much of a shot you have at happiness.

But do you all really believe that? Maybe you all aren't looking to be a scientist, an engineer, or a CEO of a corporation. And maybe you all aren't looking to get into Harvard, Princeton, or Brown with a major in medical science or business.

And if you are, do it. If you aren't, don't do it. John Lennon once said, "When I was five years old, my mother always told me that happiness was the key to life. When I went to school, they asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up. I wrote down 'happy'. They told me I didn't understand the assignment, and I told them they didn't understand life." Lennon was right – you have to do what makes you happy.

So chase your dream. We should all chase our dreams. And we shouldn't let society beat our dreams to the floor so it can hand us new ones that fit its interests. We shouldn't let society scare us into letting our dreams go if the road to reach them isn't the smoothest or won't make us the richest.

Your future is all about dreaming, but I know some of you have already given up. Whatever the reason you've given up, I can assure you that there's a reason to keep up the fight. Fight for those you love. Fight for your dreams. Fight for yourself.

And as you're fighting, as you're competing in the race that is life, don't run. There's no rush. Where do you want to be? Where is your dream? How will you reach your version of success? You don't need to reach it fresh out of school. You're going to reach it no matter how long it takes you.

So don't work to be the best. Work to be your best.

As you work to be the best you can be, as you compete against yesterday's you, try to think of the difference you are making. You're making a difference no matter what you do, so try to make that difference a positive one. Remember that the world wouldn't be the same without you walking upon it. I promise. Never forget that.

So have a passion in life, and have a plan to use that passion for good. Passion and a plan – these are the two keys to your future. The plan doesn't have to be high pressure, but the passion has to be true. The passion has to be you.

You have to be you. Lead the life you want to live, not the life they want you to live. For they can't peer into what your heart really wants – that's your job.

And you need to seek people who won't try to mold you into what they want you to be. You need people who are supportive and loving.

So, parents, take time to guide your young adult in this crucial time. Ask them what they want to be. Ask them what sort of future will make them happy. And even if what they want doesn't look prestigious at face value, support them. Because their happiness – not their salary or social ladder placement – should be your focus. Guide them in a direction that is safe, but be careful of your definition of that word. Your kid doesn't necessarily have to go to college and get a degree to be safe. Stability is not as simple as society may say. Stability is of the soul.

Now, future freshmen – this is your life. It's yours to conquer and shape. Fate is only what you make it out to be. You may be at the bottom right now, and they may say you're destined to stay there, but the only way you're going to stay there is if you choose to.

So make a choice. Make your choice, because it's all on you.

Junior high was a step. High school is a step. College is a step. And after you've climbed all your chosen steps, you still haven't reached the top of your staircase. Because you're climbing all your life. You're learning and growing and conquering all your life. The end of your life – that's where the top of the staircase is.

That's where the finish line is, and there's no need to rush to it so fast that you're out of breath and have no energy to just enjoy the race.

* * *

Seeeee AMAZING! Speech by Sabrina Pardun. Tell me what you though of it!

till next time plz review/vote!

-Elise :D


	20. Chapter 20

So I will be posting the poll results at the end of this chapter instead of the beginning like I normally do.

Thanks for 124 reviews! I love you guys!

Please check out Izzy's story Here at the Rink and Rocking His World it would mean the world to her! :)

(I didn't put that, Izzy did)

I do not own Soul Eater

Ballet Bruises

Chapter 18

Soul's POV

I woke up and I glanced at the clock to see that it was 5:00pm.

"Shit, I gotta get ready."

I have a date tonight with Olivia, were going to some fancy club that her dad owns in downtown Death City.

"Maka wake up, I need your help." I said shaking Maka gently to wake her up.

"What is it?" She asked looking at me. "Wait WERE YOU SLEEPING WITH ME!?" She yelled.

"MAKA_"

"Wait let me explain..you_"

"CHOP!" Maka yelled and she slammed a book down on my head.

"OW! What the hell women! You asked me to stay!"

"I did?" She asked blushing furiously, turning away from me trying to hide her blush. She looked really cute blushing.

Lock that down Soul! Bad thought! Your planning on asking out Olivia today and you can't like Maka. She doesn't trust many men and I am lucky that she is even my friend!

"What do you think would look better? I'm going to a fancy club tonight and I don't know which suit would look better." I said holding up my pin stripe suit with my black tie and red shirt in my left hand. In my right was a charcoal grey suit with my black tie and a purple dress shirt.

"The one on the left, it goes with your eyes." She replied pointing to my pin stripe suit.

"Good choice, I'm gonna change."

"Okay, I'm gonna make something to eat." Maka replied getting up from my bed and exiting my room.

Maka's POV

I don't know why I felt upset when Soul told me he was going on a date.

I pushed those feelings away as I made soy chicken with rice. Soul must have gone grocery shopping while I was gone because the once empty fridge and pantry was now filled with food.

"What smells good?" Soul asks stepping out of his room.

He looked really good in his pin-striped suit and I was trying not to stare.

"Like what you see?" Soul teased.

Busted.

I could feel my cheeks getting warm and I turned my attention back to the chicken on the stove.

"Looks good too." He said sneaking up on me and making me jump.

"Gosh Soul! Don't do that!" I yell swatting him with my spatula, my blush growing even more.

"Do you want some now or I can pack some up for you and put it in the fridge for you when you get home."

"I'll have some now thank you." He said trying to get plates out of the cabinets above the stove.

No I am serious right above the stove, right where I was standing. He was still standing right behind me when he reached up to get the plates and I pushed him away.

"I can get them myself." I snapped as I got on my tippy toes and tried reaching for the plates. My hand could barely reach the cabinet to open it.

"Need help?" He asked putting his hands on my waist and lifting me up.

This was not helping me trying to get rid of the blush that went down to my neck.

I grabbed the plates as quick as I could and I got out of Soul's grasp and started putting the finished chicken and rice on the plate.

"Go sit down."

"Okay." Soul replied as he headed to the table.

I set the plates at the tables with forks and I sat down and we started eating in silence.

*Burp*

"Really Soul, really?"

"You're just jealous." He teased taking another sip of his soda.

"No! That was the weakest burp ever!" I yelled stealing the soda out of his hand and I took a big gulp.

*BURP*

"And that's how it's done." I laugh as Soul claps.

"Why do you take big gulps, you're suppose to take smalls sips." Soul said, snatching his soda back from me.

"One sec." I get up quickly and run to the fridge and grab another soda.

"You're on Soul!" I yell opening my soda and taking a big gulp then I let out a large burp.

Soul does the same but his isn't as loud.

"I think you earned your P.H.D in burping!" Soul chuckles.

*knock* *knock*

"That must be Olivia!" Soul exclaimed, quickly wiping his mouth and rushing to the door.

"Maka hide!" He hissed before he opened the door and I ran into his room and shut the door.

I hid under the bed just in case his date wanted to tour the house and wanted to see his room.

A few minutes later the door to Soul's room opened and he stepped in with the girl from the party...the girl from my dream.

"And this is my room."

"Wow, I love all the posters!" She says.

"Well let's get going, I got us in V.I.P and Daddy wants to meet you." She says dragging Soul out of his room.

Once I heard the door to the apartment shut I got out from under Soul's bed and I sat on his bed.

"I'm gonna hit the sack." I say to myself and I lay in Soul's bed and I pull the covers over me.

~3 hours later~

I woke up, shaking, screaming and sweating. Looking over to the clock I noticed it was 1am and Soul wasn't home!

I sat up in his bed hugging my knees tightly to my chest and I sat shaking, waiting for Soul. My nightmare still haunting me.

Soul sauntered in around 2am and I could tell something was off about him.

"Hey Makkaaaa." He said climbing in his bed, not even bothering to take his shoes of or anything.

He grabbed me and pulled me in a tight hug with my back pushed up against his chest. There was an odd, familiar smell in the air...liquor, beer?

"Soul are you drunk?" I asked sitting up.

"I don't knowwwww!? Maka did I tell you that you looked cute earlier when you were blushing in the kitchen." He said leaning in and I got a good whiff of beer.

"Let's get sommme sleep!" He said popping the 'P'

I laid down and after a few minutes I got up.

"Where are you going Makaaaaa?!"

"To get a drink of water." I replied quickly, rushing out of the room.

I don't know why I wanted to cry but I did. All I know is I wasn't going back in there.

I grabbed my dance bag and I left Soul's apartment.

~At the dance division building~

Luckily the dance building wasn't locked and I was able to get in. I changed quickly into tights, a plain, light blue leotard with spaghetti straps. To top it off I put on a white table top tutu and pointe shoes.

I started doing solo that I did a while back for the Death City Ballet Show Case and I put all of my feelings and emotions into it.

I don't know how long I was dancing for but it must have been a while because before I knew it, it was 6:00.

"It's gonna be a long day."

* * *

Sorry it's really sucky. I hope you enjoyed the hints of SoMa that I put in there! 20TH CHAPTER! :D :D :D :D

Fight:6

Unlike the Others:8

Skate:6

Cirque des Freaks:15

Till next time plz review/vote and tell me what you think of the chapter!

Also sorry this chapter is kinda choppy and rushed :{P

-Elise


	21. Chapter 21

Hey hey hey! 8 days left and I will be starting my 20 hours a week for 7 weeks theatre season! I'm doing Once on this Island! :D :D :D

Soul is gonna get a nasty hangover in this chapter! Hehehe!

So someone (a guest) put something along the lines of "That was terrible" If you are reading this do you mean, the story is terrible or what happened with Maka and Soul with Soul be drunk and shit, terrible?

To watch the Pas da deux that they do search this on youtube: Pas de deux exam 2012 Bolshoi Ballet Academy

Thanks for

I do not own Soul Eater

Ballet Bruises

Chapter 20

Soul's POV

I woke up with a nasty ass head ache, today wasn't going to be a cool day.

"Where's Maka?" I ask myself as I role out of bed.

I look around my apartment and she wasn't anywhere to be seen. I noticed her dance bag was gone and then I realized she was probably in one of the studios dancing.

I quickly change and get ready before running out the door and to the dance division building.

I walk in to find the place pretty empty, there is only the faint sound of music drifting from studio 3.

"Hey Maka." I say as I walk into the studio. Maka stops what she was doing at the barre and turns to face me.

She looks so skinny, her ribs poke through her leotard. Her arms are covered with bruises and scars from her father.

"Oh hey Soul." She said, turning to look at herself in the mirror.

"When did you get here?" I ask.

"Around 5:00, I woke up and I couldn't fall back asleep." She said.

"Well it's 6:15 and you should get ready for school."

Then she started laughing.

"Soul *laugh* we don't have school today! It's a Teacher's meeting day!" She laughs while doing some tendus at the barre.

"So I take it you'll be here all day?" I ask.

"Yep, my audition for the American Ballet Theatre Company is next Saturday!" She says.

"Also mine and Tsubaki's" I say excitedly

"WHAT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE AUDITIONING!?" She yells running up to me.

"What's the big deal?"

"We have to do Pas de deux for our audition and we could have been practicing weeks ago! I would much prefer the Pas de deux part of the audition with you rather then with some stranger!" She says jumping up and down.

"I'll get changed and I'll call the gang." I say smiling as I walk out of the studio.

When I walk out the bright light of the sun blinds me and my head ache from earlier comes back.

"Aw shit, I'll have to take more Ibuprofen." I groan, rubbing my forehead.

After changing, calling the gang at taking some medicine I head back to the Dance Division building. When I walked into studio 3 Maka was performing Peasant Pas Variation.

"Choosing which Variation to do?" I ask.

"Ya, this one is kinda easy, I was thinking on doing Esmeralda or Coppelia." She said

"Well the gang will be here any minute so how about you take a break because we have a lot of work later."

"Okay, I'm gonna get my water bottle." She says before walking en (on) pointe out of the studio.

When she comes back in the Gang is following behind her talking and laughing.

Black Star and Kid were in the same thing as me, black shorts, white shirts and long socks (like a few inches under the knee) with a bit of rubber on the bottom so that we don't slip.

"Black Star can you do Pas de Deux with Tsubaki while I do it with Soul?" Maka asks.

"Sure a God like me can do anything! YAHOO!" Black Star yells.

"Liz, Patti and I will sit out and watch because were not auditioning." Kid stated.

"We'll stretch!" Patti laughs.

We started the Pas de deux and everything was going fine. Tsubaki struggled a bit with Black Star because he wasn't that familiar with Pas de deux but Soul and I were doing fine.

Soul had lifted me on his shoulder so that my foot was on his shoulder and I was doing an arabesque. (3:22 in video. Also they're only doing it as partners, in the video they kinda do multiple people at parts)

"SOULYYY!" A high pitched voice squealed and Olivia came running on the room and she tackled Soul with a hug...while I was still on his shoulder.

"AH!" I screamed startling Black Star making him drop Tsubaki, luckily he caught her.

I braced myself for the impact but it never came. I opened my eyes to see that Soul had caught me.

"Oh my God did that scare me." He said setting me down.

"Thanks for catching me." I said but Soul wasn't paying attention.

"Why did you attack me with a hug when you could clearly see I was busy?! What if I didn't catch Maka and she hurt herself?" He asked Olivia, clearly pissed off.

"Sorry I was just excited to see you!" She giggled. All of us except Soul gave her the 'Really' look.

"Let's just start over." I stated.

"Olivia how about you sit over there with Liz and watch." Soul said as we walked back to center floor and got ready.

We started the Pas de deux again when Liz started the music.

"Um excuse me?" Olivia asked raising our hand in the middle of one of the lifts where Soul's hands are dangerously close to my butt.

"What now?" Kid asked annoyed as we continued.

"I don't like how Soul, MY boyfriend, is touching another girl!"

"It's just dance." Liz said rubbing her temples.

"It's not just dance! He is MY boyfriend and I don't like him touching other girls!"

This time we didn't continue and Liz stopped the music.

"We have to practice this! Our auditions for ABT Company is next Saturday and we have to do Pas de deux." I stated.

"What!? Soul why didn't you tell me you were auditioning!? What if you make it and leave me!?" She yelled close to tears.

"Let's go outside and talk." Soul said grabbing Olivia's arm and dragging her out of the studio.

"Tsubaki, you and Maka meet me outside. Now."

Tsubaki, Liz and I walked out of Studio 3 and into the empty dressing room.

"Maka what's up? Tsubaki and I noticed that you have been acting weird today. While the boys may not notice it we do."

"Well last night Soul got back home from his date with Olivia really late, around 2 in the morning. And...he came home drunk."

Both Tsubaki and Liz gasped.

"I wondered why he was taking Ibuprofen. Must be for the hangover." Tsubaki said.

"I hope he has a nasty one right now." Liz muttered.

"So you're acting like nothing happened?" Tsubaki asks.

"Yep, that's the plan."

"Let's get back to the boys and Patti before they get suspicious." Liz says as she starts to walk out of the dressing room.

"They probably already do." I mutter.

We walk back into Studio 3 and Soul is back, luckily Olivia isn't there."

"So what happened with Olivia?" Liz asks.

"Broke it off, I should have gotten to know her better before I asked her out. "

"Sissy I'm hungry!" Patti whines rubbing her stomach.

"OMG BLOCH'S ONCE IN A DECADE WAREHOUSE SALE IS TODAY!" I yell when I get a text from one of my old dance friends.

"That's today!?" Tsubaki asks running over to me.

"How about we grab some lunch downtown and then we can go shopping." Souls says.

"YAY FOOD!" Patti yells running out of the studio.

"Tsubaki you can change in my room." I said as we walked out.

I changed into plain black dance shorts my Death City Ballet shirt with my company jacket over and I put on some neon pink socks and slides. Tsubaki changed into the same thing but she didn't have a company jacket and her DCB shirt was from a summer intensive.

"Maka are you really going out in those shorts?" Soul asks.

"Yes." I snap.

"It's not like she has much of a butt anyway." Liz says and I smack her arm.

We arrive in downtown Death City in Kid's limo and we first go to some Mexican food place for lunch.

Soul, Black Star and I had a contest to see who could put the most salsa on a chip and eat it and not take a drink after. Black Star was the first to give in about 10 seconds after he ate his chip, for Soul it was 4 minutes and for me in was 6.

"Andddd Maka is the winner!" Patti yells collecting her bet money from Kid.

We finished eating and Tsubaki and I ran out to the limo as fast as we could not waiting for the others.

"Hurry up guys!" I yell as I see them coming out of the Mexican food place.

We all got in the limo and we headed for the Bloch Warehouse. When we got there Tsubaki and I shoved in front of everyone and got out of the limo first.

Soul's POV

"You guys aren't at all excited." I say sarcastically.

"Not at all!" Maka yells excitedly dragging me into the Warehouse.

"Leotards first, I need a new one for my audition." Maka says as her and Tsubaki head towards a section labeled Leotards.

"Have it, have it, have it, hate it, don't have it." Maka says grabbing a leotard that was shoulder length and had a large section of the back cut out and covered with lace.

~2 hours later~

We finally made it to the cash register and Maka had an armful of leotards, pointe shoes, ribbons, skirts, practice tuts, tights, leg warmers, shorts, bun stuff, harem pants, dance tees, gel toe pads, tape, and braces. I also had an armful of dance stuff. So did Tsubaki and she had Black Star help her carry some. Liz had just a few pares of sweats and so did Patti.

Maka and Tsubaki were digging out there money and or credit cards when Kid stopped them and held up his.

"I got this." He said swiping his card and paying for the dance stuff.

As soon as we got outside Tsubaki and Maka tackled Kid in a hug and they screamed thank you.

"GROUP HUG!" Patti yells hugging Kid, Tsubaki, and Maka.

"Let's got home, it's been a longggg day!" I say as I get in the limo.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Updates will be getting slower again cuz I start theatre!

THANKS FOR 133 REVEIWS!

Cirque des Freaks: 20

Unlike the Others: 9

Fight: 6

Skate: 7

Till next time plz review!

-Elise


	22. Chapter 22

Hello hello hello! :D Thanks for 140 reviews I luv u guys! OMG SOUL EATER 111 WAS SOOO SPICY, I WAS LIKE DYING!

I do not own Soul Eater

Ballet Bruises

Chapter 21

Soul's POV

"Kid can Soul, Maka, Tsubaki and Black Star stay the night?" Liz asked.

"NO! Remember what happened last time we had Black Star and Soul over? He moved all the pictures on the wall 2 cm to the right and on the other side they moved them 2 cm to the left!"

"Please?!" Liz begged.

"Fine, but NO moving anything from it's current spot!" Kid said to Black Star and I.

"I'll call my mom" I said grabbing my phone from my pocket.

"Hey Mom can Maka and I stay at Kid's for the night?"

"..."

"Please?!"

"..."

"Thanks Mom, love ya bye! She said yes!" I said.

"THIS NIGHT IS GOING TO BE FIT FOR GOD!"

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka yelled slamming a book on Black Star's skull.

We arrived at Kid's mansion and we all helped the girls carry their bags in.

"I can't wait to wear one of my new outfits tomorrow!" Maka squeals.

"TIME FOR SLEEP OVER GAMES!' Patti yells/giggles.

Both Maka and I groan at the thought of sleepover games.

"Never have I ever, Truth or Dare, 8 minutes in heaven or Spin the bottle and eventually we will play all it's the order in which you get to choose."

"8 minutes in heaven, it's the most symmetrical!" Kid yells.

"YAHOO!" Black Star yells.

"Okay, Sis (Liz) and Kid, Black Star and Tsubaki anddddd...Soul and Maka!" Patti giggles.

"Who will you be with?" Tsubaki asks.

"Oliver, my purple Giraffe!" She giggles, pulling out a purple stuffed Giraffe.

All 6 of us are blushing like crazy as we head off to find different closets.

"NOW THIS IS A CLOSET FOR A GOD!" We hear Black Star yell.

Maka and I chuckle a little as we find our closet.

"TIMER STARTS NOW!" Patti yells from down stairs.

"I think this is the smallest closet in the entire mansion." Maka mutters squished up next to me.

"Let's just get this over with." She says giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I don't think that counts Maka."

"But I don't want to! I have never even kissed anyone on the lips. I don't know how even!"

"Let me show you." I smirked before kissing her on the lips.

I pulled away and I could tell she was blushing even if it was pitch black in here.

"How much longer do we have to be in here?" She asks.

"I don't know, 6 minutes maybe."

We stand there in awkward silence for about 3 minutes before I feel something jab me in the side making me laugh.

"Maka! That tickles!" I laugh swatting her hand away. I then poke her in her side but she doesn't laugh like I do.

"Are you ticklish?"

"No, I use to but because when you dance you get touched on your sides, thighs, waist etc you learn to have control and at first I would have a real hard time not laughing during Pas de deux but now it's fine.

"That must suck! I mean like I hate being tickled but you know it can sometimes be fun."

"Omg Soul you just sounded like a teenage girl 'I mean like I hate being tickled but you know it can sometimes be fun" Maka mimics. ( I don't think that's how you spell it)

"TIME IS UP!" Patti yells.

We all come down stairs and Liz and Kid are the only one out of the groups who came out holding hands, they are obviously a couple now. Both Black Star and Tsubaki were blushing like crazy. Maka and I were just normal.

"Time for...Truth or Dare!" Patti giggles running to the living room and sitting down with Oliver.

We all sit in a circle and the game begins.

"Black Star, truth or dare?" Kid asks.

"DARE!"

"I dare you to switch clothes with...Tsubaki!"

"WHAT!? Her shorts are way to short for me! They won't fit!"

"A dare is a dare, you gotta do it or punishment!" Liz yells.

"Fine, come on Tsubaki."

They came back 5 minutes later and Tsubaki was drowning in Black Star's tee-shirt and sweats that he had changed into before we went shopping and Black Star was being suffocated by Tsubaki's shorts and sweat-shirt.

"How long do we have to wear each other's clothes!?" Black Star asks.

"Until the next dare is over." Kid answers.

"MAKA I CHOOSE YOU! TRUTH OR DARE!" Black Star yells. (Lol see what I did there.)

"Dare."

"Try to fit yourself fully in your new dance bag that you got today and zip it up and stay in there for a minute!" Black Star laughs.

"I'll get my bag." Maka groans as she walks up stairs and Tsubaki follows her.

They come back down with Maka's dance bag a few minutes later and Tsubaki helps her get in her dance bag and zip it up.

"She fits!" Patti giggles.

"Tsubaki get your dance bag! I wanna see if it's heavier than Maka in her dance bag or not!" Black Star yells.

"Okay!"

A few minutes later Tsubaki comes back down with her dance bag and Black Star takes both bags.

"Ah!" Maka screams when Black Star picks up her bag with her in it.

"Chill Maka, wow! Tsubaki's bag is heavier!"

Black Star put Maka down and un-zipped the bag so she could get out.

"It was so stuffy in there!"

The second Maka got out of her bag Black Star and Tsubaki ran to the bathroom to change clothes.

We soon finished Truth or Dare and now we were moving onto the next game.

"Time for Never have I ever strip edition!" Black Star yells.

"Everyone knows how to play right?" Liz asks.

"Everyone nods except for Maka.

"Okay someone will say something they have never done and if you have you take off a piece of clothing, if you chicken out you get punishment and if you get down to your underwear and have no more clothes to take off you get punishment." Liz explained.

"Okay."

"I'll start! Never have I ever moved any furniture in this house to make the room asymmetrical."

Black Star takes off his shirt.

I take of my shirt.

Patti takes of a sock.

"Patti!" Kid exclaims, shocked.

"I always lied to you and told you it was Black Star for years and you never noticed!" Patti giggles.

Next Black Star went.

"Never have I ever...done a scorpion!" Black Star laughs.

Tsubaki takes of a sock.

Maka takes of her hoodie.

Liz takes of her sweater.

"You just did that because you knew we have and you want us to take of our clothes!" Maka yells.

"Busted!" Patti laughs.

Next up was Patti.

"Never have I ever dance en pointe!" She giggles.

"Stop trying to help the boys! I should have kept my socks on earlier." Maka mutters.

Maka took of her shirt to reveal her bright blue sports bra.

Tsubaki takes of her other sock.

Next was Maka.

"Never have I ever...been to a water park."

We all stared at Maka shocked.

"WHAT!?" We all yell.

I took of a sock.

Black Star took off a sock.

Patti took off her other sock.

Liz took off her pants, but she had dance shorts under.

Kid took off his shirt.

Tsubaki took off her sweater.

"Were going to a water park this summer!" Kid announces.

When we finished the game all the girls were in just their sports bras and dance shorts and I still had my pants on and both Kid and Black Star had just their boxers on.

"Let's get in our PJs!" Patti yells running upstairs dragging Liz behind her.

Maka's POV

Tsubaki and I followed Liz and Patti upstairs to get changed and we all came down in sweats and hoodies. When we got downstairs the guys had all changed into plain shirts and PJ pants.

"Let's get some popcorn and snacks and then we can watch THE PURGE!" Patti yells running to the kitchen. (I do not own The Purge)

We got snacks and all settled on the couch with snacks and Kid put in The Purge. At one point in the movie Liz got so scared she threw her Popcorn bucket and M&Ms and Popcorn spilled all over Soul and I. Patti just laughed the entire movie and kept on going back to the Kitchen with Black Star to get more food and soda. When Black Star was sitting down he was sitting down next to Tsubaki and she was hugging him because she was so scared.

Both Soul and I agreed that the only scary thing about the movie was the suspense. Of course other parts of the movie were scary to.

Soul's POV

The movie was okay, not as scary as I thought. My favorite party of the movie were the scary parts and Maka would always bury her face in my shoulder. By the end of the movie, Liz, Tsubaki and Maka were all asleep. Liz and Kid were had fallen asleep on the ground next to each other, Black Star and Tsubaki were on one couch and Maka and I were on the other. Patti was asleep with her purple Giraffe on one of the arm chairs.

_Yo Soul, do you have the hots for Maka?_ -B

Black Star and I were texting so we wouldn't wake anyone up.

_No -S_

_That's a lie, it's so obvious. You're spooning! -B_

_What the fuck is spooning? -S_

_It's like sleeping next to someone cuz you kinda look like spoons in a drawer. Idk all I know is that is what it's called. -B_

_Fine I like her -S_

_Did you guys kiss during 8 minutes in heaven? -B_

_Ya, I gave her a quick kiss and she kissed my cheek. -S_

_That's lame, Tsubaki and I made out! -B_

_TMI. Do you think Kid and Liz are dating? -S_

_Ya it is kinda obvious -B_

_Are you planning on asking Tsubaki out? -S_

_Night Soul, I'm tired -B_

_You're avoiding the question so I take that as a yes! -S_

I locked my phone and decided to go to bed, everyone else was asleep except Black Star who just started trying to fall asleep.

* * *

Gotta end it here for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed! READ CHAPTER 111 OF THE SOUL EATER MANGA!

Cirque des Freaks: 22

Fight: 6

Skate: 10

Unlike the Others: 10

A TIE! WHAT! Remember to keep on voting!

Till next time plz review

-Elise


	23. Chapter 23

So I finally decided to start this after being busy with theatre and dance all of this week and this weekend I am pretty busy as well. Theatre kinda sucked the motivation to type out of me.

Today was fun Friday at theatre and we all got to turn 5 again and we all ran around this Splash park and it was so much fun. Little kids chased us with water guns!

My older is a really good writer and she read part of my story and she says it sucks T_T She says I need to use more adjectives so I will try. I also realized that my story **does **suck so sorry :P I'm not the greatest writer.

I do not own Soul Eater T_T

Ballet Bruises

Chapter 22

Maka's POV

I woke up laying on the couch next to a sleeping Soul. I wiggle out of his grasp and walk to the kitchen, following the sent french toast.

"Good morning Maka!" Tsubaki chirps as she flips a piece of toast.

"Good morning Tsubaki, how did you sleep?" I asked and immediately Tsubaki's face went beat red.

"What happened!? Tell me everything!" I demanded running up to my blushing friend.

"Well Black Star was texting Soul and the way he held his phone out it was in front of my face so I read his and Soul's texts and Soul asked him if he was gonna ask me out a he totally avoided the question!" She answered happily.

"And that means?" I asked, confused as all get out.

"When someone avoids a question like that they typically means they actually gonna ask that person out!" She squeals, grabbing my shoulders and shaking them.

"What else were they saying?" I asked.

"Well Black Star asked Soul if he liked you and at first he denied and then he actually admitted to liking you!"

I felt my face heat up and I quickly covered my face with my hands.

"I think Maka likes Soul!" Tsubaki giggles. She turned her attention back to her french toast. I was surprised it wasn't burnt by now.

"I don't know how you put up with him." I mutter.

"Black Star is sweet and he can be really nice, he has this really sweet side that I love." Tsubaki said dreamily.

"YA I guess all boys have annoying sides like Kid, he gets so annoying with his OCD rants. I do not know how Liz puts up with him."

"Ya." She agreed.

We stood there in awkward silence while making the rest of breakfast. Kid had 2 stoves so we were making french toast on both.

Black Star's POV

"Black star is...so annoying sometimes with his...rants. I don't know how...puts up with him."

_Tsubaki thinks I am annoying! I thought she liked me!_

_"Black Star is so annoying sometimes with his 'goldy' rants. I don't know how you put up with him." _

I couldn't hear all of what they were saying but that has to be it. I snuck back to the living room and lied down on the couch till I heard,

"BREAKFAST!"

Maka's POV

"BREAKFAST!" I yelled as I set to plates of steaming hot french toast on the table.

Breakfast consisted of bacon, apples, and french toast. Patty and Black Star were the first in the dinning room.

"YUMMY!" Patti giggles rocking back and forth in her chair.

"Patti be careful! You're gonna fall and break your neck!" Liz warned.

"Not if I break your's first!" She yelled.

"PATTI!"

"Just kidding sis!" She giggled stuff an entire apple in her mouth.

"Patti your gonna choke!" Liz yelled, running to her sister's side and prying her mouth open and taking out the saliva covered apple.

Soon Kid and Soul appeared.

"Omg this is sooooo cool, this is going to be a cool morning!" Soul said with a content face.

"This piece is perfectly symmetrical!" Kid cooed holding up a symmetrical piece of french toast like it was the lion from the Lion King.

Now we were all waiting for Black Star to go on one of his "Godly" rants but it never came. He just sat in silence munching on his syrup covered french toast.

"Black Star, don't you have anything to say?" Liz asks.

"Oh ya, thanks for breakfast."

Everyone stared, shocked that the blue hair assassin was being...normal.

Suddenly Tsubaki got up from her spot at the table and she rushed over to Black Star and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Black Star are you okay? You feel a little warm, do you have a fever?" Tsubaki asked.

Black Star just smacked her hand away and got up and ran out of the dinning room.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki called chasing after the blue hair monkey.

Suddenly we heard the front door open and a few seconds later it slammed shut.

"It's raining! Do they have jackets!?" I asked running to the foyer and I peeked out the window.

"They're both gonna get a fever!" Liz said from the other window.

"I don't think Tsubaki is even wearing shoes!" Kid said.

"She isn't."

Soul held up her shoes.

"She is gonna get sick! I wonder why Black Star is being such an ass!?" I yelled.

"Hopefully they will be back soon." Kid said taking Liz's hand and walking to the living room.

Once all 5 of us, Kid, Liz, Patti, Soul and I got to the living room we quickly packed up or things and Tsubaki's and Black Star's.

"So anything you would like to share anything with us? *cough* Kid *cough* Liz" I asked.

"Oh...uh ya...Kid and I are now a couple." Liz announced.

"YAY! KID AND SIS!" Patti yelled tackling the new couple.

"I wonder how things are going for Black Star and Tsubaki?" Kid stated once Patti got off of them.

Tsubaki's POV

"BLACK STAR! BLACK STAR WAIT UP!" I called chasing after Black Star.

I had already slipped twice and I was starting to get really cold.

"BLACK STAR! WHAT'S WRONG!? IS IT SOMETHING THAT I DID!?" I yelled catching up to him.

"I DON'T KNOW IS IT SOMETHING THAT I DID? WHAT MADE ME SO ANNOYING!?" He yelled back.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, my voice hurt a lot from yelling.

"I heard you and Maka in the kitchen! If you thought I was annoying and that you didn't like me you could have just told me instead of going and telling your friends and acting like you like me!"

"I do like you though, you're not annoying."

"Then why did I hear _"Black Star is so annoying sometimes with his 'goldy' rants. I don't know how you put up with him." _when you and Maka were making breakfast?!"

"Were you eavesdropping on us!?" I yell.

"No!...Well yes but I didn't mean to! I was going to get a drink but then I heard you and Maka talking and then I heard my name so I stopped and listened."

"Did you hear everything or just bits and pieces?"

"Bits and pieces."

"Well we were really saying, Black Star is sweet and he can be really nice, he has this really sweet side that I love. YA I guess all boys have annoying sides like Kid, he gets so annoying with his OCD rants. I do not know how Liz puts up with him." She says, it was kinda dark out but I could still see a faint blush on Tsubaki's cheeks.

Black Star's POV (Sorry for the sudden change in POV)

"Oh...well I feel awful stupid for making a big deal out of this." I admit. "Is..is your knee bleeding!?" I ask frantically kneeling down and examining her knee.

"Oh ya I guess it is, I slipped a few times...oops you know clumsy me." She laughed.

"And your barefoot! What if you stepped on glass! And you're not wearing a coat either! You're gonna get sick!" I yelled.

"Stop making a big fuse of me I'm fine."

"Nope, a God worries about all of his followers." I said bending down and scooping up Tsubaki up in my arms bridal style.

"Let's get back to Kid's house."

* * *

Sorry for the lameness and the suckyness! I was rereading this and god does it SUCK! And soooooo sorry for the long wait I have been crazy busy and updates will be slow till August 4th because of theatre.

Im not gonna do story stats in this chapter cuz I REALLY gtg but I want to update so ya.

Till next time plz review!

-Elise

HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!


	24. AN! IMPORTANT!

So the Cirque Des Freaks had over 22 votes, like way over almost 30 votes so I decided to start that story cuz I was very bored last night and I didn't feel like updating this so I wrote the first chapter and it is finished! So I published the story but it might not be up yet but keep on checking for it! Izzy is taking over Skate as a story btw!

Thanks for reading this lame Author's Note.

I have sunburn and it hurts really bad!

I got 4 hours of sleep last night if anyone cares.

Toodles

-Elise


	25. Chapter 24

Hey, hey, hey! Sorry it's been so long! Thanks for 168 reviews! You guys are the bestest, also thanks for 9 reviews for Cirque des Freaks! I hope you liked it.

I do not own Soul Eater

Ballet Bruises

Chapter 23

Maka's POV

Black Star and Tsubaki arrived back at Kid's about 45 minutes after they stormed out of the house. Tsubaki was in Black Star's arms bridal style and they were both laughing at something Black Star said.

"Achoo!" Tsubaki sneezed.

"You should take a bath then get some rest." We heard Black star say to Tsubaki as he carried her upstairs.

"I wonder what happened?" Liz asks.

"Probably another misunderstanding." Soul replied.

"Where did Patty go?" Liz asks frantically looking around for Patty.

"I think she is in the kitchen baking." I answered.

"I'll go check on her then." Liz says, getting up and walking out of the room just as Black Star enters.

"So what happened?" Kid asks Black Star.

"Just another misunderstanding. Did anything happen while your GOD was gone?"

"No, other than Kid and Liz are official." Soul replies.

"Are you sure? What about you 2?" He asks pointing to Soul and I.

Soul was playing with my hair while I was resting my head on a pillow that was on his lap. I almost immediately sit up and start heading out of the room.

"I am gonna check on Tsubaki!" I yell as I run up the stairs to the guest room Tsubaki was in.

"How are you doing?" I ask quietly as I enter the room.

"Oh I am good, I am just really cold, tired and my nose is really stuffy, but other than that I am good." Tsubaki says with a slight smile on her face.

"Do you want some spicy chicken soup, it will warm you up and help with your stuffy nose. I'll also get medicine while I am at it."

"That would be great, thanks Maka."

After that I headed back downstairs into the kitchen to see Liz and Patty making chocolate chip cookies.

"Mmm smells good."

"Thanks." Patty giggles.

"I am gonna make some spicy chicken soup for Tsubaki and get her some medicine so sorry if I am getting in your way."

"Oh no it's okay we are just finishing up some cleaning while the cookies are in the oven." Liz says as she finished wiping the counter, Patty has already left by now and I start on Tsubaki's soup.

"Hey Maka, how's Tsubaki?" Black Star asks walking into the kitchen.

"She says she is good other than she is cold, tired and she has a stuffy nose."

"Ah man this is all my fault!"

"How about you take this water and medicine up to Tsubaki, it would help make her feel better." I said to the blue haired monkey.

"Okay, I could do that." He says taking the medicine from me and exiting the kitchen.

It was a few minutes later that the soup was finished and I made my way to Tsubaki's room and when I reached her door Black Star was standing outside of it with the medicine in his hand.

"Did you give her the medicine?" I ask.

"No, what if I screw up? How much do I even give her?!" He asks.

"30 ml. Come on we'll go in together."

I open the door to reveal a sleeping Tsubaki.

"Gently wake her up." I whisper.

"Okay...Tsubaki...Tsubaki wake up, we have medicine and soup." Black Star says in a quiet, calm voice.

"No! I'm cold and just wanna sleep!" Tsubaki whines hiding under her blankets.

"How about you take some medicine then eat some soup and maybe I will get you another blanket."

"Fine."

I handed Black Star the small cup with medicine in it and I held an open water bottle. Tsubaki downed the medicine and immediately reached for the water bottle.

"That was gross." She whispered.

"I'll get another blanket." Black Star announced as he left the room.

"Eat some of this, it will make you feel better." I said handing the bowl to the sick Tsubaki.

She took a couple of sips before setting it back on the bed side table.

"Tsubaki you have to e_"

"I got it from here Maka." Black Star says as he enters the room.

"Okay."

I entered the living room to see everyone munching on cookies.

"hey guys, Black Star is taking care of Tsubaki."

"I think they're dating." Liz states.

"If not they soon will be." I reply before taking a bite of my cookie.

"Hey Maka my mom wants us home before dinner so let's quickly grab our stuff and Kid is gonna take us back home."

"Okay Soul."

I grabbed my shopping bags from the warehouse sale and my dance bag and I headed to the front to see Soul standing there waiting for me.

~Time Skip~

We reached Evan's orchard and I put my things in my room before grabbing on of the many leotards I bought, some tights and a brand new pair of pointe shoes.

I walked out of my room while I was sticking some bobby pins in my hair while trying not to drop my pointe shoes, laces or elastics.

"Going to practice?"

"Ya, wanna come with?"

"Sure, I'll get dressed and meet you in studio 2."

I walked into the dance division building thinking about Black Star and Tsubaki, they would be so cute together.

"Hello Maka, did you and Soul have fun at Kid's?" Mrs. Evans asks.

"Yes it was fun getting a break but I need to get back to practicing for my ABT audition."

"Oh I'm glad you had fun, I like your leotard."

"Thanks Mrs. Evans." I said with a smile before walking into the empty studio 2.

Soul's POV

I entered studio 2 to see Maka breaking in her pointe shoes.

"This will just take me another minute, could you turn on some music?" She asks.

"Sure." I answer as I walk over to the stereo.

I turn the song Hallelujah by The Canadian Tenors just as Maka finished putting on her new pointe shoes.

"Warm up then Pas de deux practice." She says.

"You're no fun." I whine sliding into the splits.

Maka does the same but she has her feet propped on 2 chairs so she slides into over splits.

"Show off." I cough/whisper.

"You're just jealous of my coolness." She laughs.

"What? Me jealous of course not!"

I get up and walk over to the wall and do a needle and pull my leg down to the barre and put it under so it keeps it in place.

"Who's the show off now?" She laughs getting up and copying my movement but pulls her leg all the way down to the floor and holds it there.

"You win."

"That's what I thought." She laughs

"Pas de deux time?" Maka asks.

"Fine."

~Time skip~

We finish around 6:30 and we are both drenched in sweat.

"How about showers then I take you out to dinner?" I ask.

"Sure that sounds awesome!"

* * *

Sorry it's short I have to go to dinner and I really wanted to get this chapter up. The date will be in the next chapter!

If anyone know where I could read Soul Eater 112 in english that would be great Mangareader has not posted it yet and it's killing me cuz I saw the raw and I almost died, it has all my feels!

Till next time plz review, I will post poll stats in next chapter of Cirque des Freaks!

Oh and if anyone cares I am listening to Narcissistic Cannibal by Korn right now...ya you should too.

-Elise


	26. Chapter 26

Hey I am back! Show is over I won't have anything else until like late August other than Assistant Teaching some dance classes and maybe a Fall show and Poms. Damn...so maybe I will be busy this Fall but when I am not busy?

I decided to skip Maka and Soul's dinner date and go straight to the ABT auditions.

Anyone else excited for the Fable; Lost Chapters Anniversary game for the Xbox360!? I am! :D

I do not own Soul Eater

Ballet Bruises

Chapter 24

~1 Day before ABT Auditions~

Maka's POV

"Soul wake up, we have to get to the airport by 6:30!" I yelled barging into Soul's room and pouncing on him.

"Really Maka?"

"Yes now get up, we leave for the airport in half an hour."

"When is the gang getting here?"

"In 15 minutes so get ready."

5 minutes later Soul emerged from his room in a plain white hoodie and navy blue sweats.

"#Twinning!" Soul yelled as he threw me over my shoulder.

"Put me down!" I squealed.

Yes it was true, we were twinning, other than I was wearing navy blue leggings instead of sweats.

"YAHOO!"

"Looks like they're here early." Soul groans putting me down and walking to the door.

"ARE YOU HAPPY TO SEE YOUR GOD! YAHOO!"

"Star shut up, people are still sleeping." Soul scolds.

"How far behind is Kid, Liz and Patti?" I ask.

"About 5 minutes, they stopped to pick up doughnuts." Tsubaki answers.

"That sounds really good right now, do you know if they are getting coffee?" Soul yawns flopping down on the sofa.

"No, Liz says that Patti doesn't need coffee and neither does Black Star."

"I'll go make some in the staff kitchen, Tsubaki wanna come with?" I ask.

"Sure!" She chirps before following me out the door and to the staff kitchen.

"So how was your dinner date with Soul?" She asks while getting some coffee out of the cabinet.

"It was good, he took me to this 50's styled Diner and it was really cool."

"Did anything else happen...like a kiss?"

"No! Oh my Tsubaki, you are starting to sound a lot like Liz."

"Did someone say my name?" Liz asks walking into the staff kitchen.

"Ya I did, I was saying Tsubaki is turning into you."

"How so?"

"She asked if Soul kissed me when he took me out to dinner."

"Oh my gosh! Our sweet little Tsubaki is growing up!" Liz said, 'fake' crying.

"Shut up Liz."

"Tsubaki! Is that anyway to talk to your mother!"

"Liz shut the fuck up!"

"Okay jeez...I think Black Star is rubbing off on you." Liz joked.

"Coffee is finished!" I chirped before putting the cups on a tray before exiting the Staff Kitchen with Liz and Tsubaki trailing behind me.

~At the Airport~

We were waiting for our flight to be called, sipping our coffees.

"If anyone needs to go to the restroom I suggest you do so now, especially after all that coffee *cough* Soul and Black Star *cough*" I said as Soul and Black Star both finished their 3rd coffee.

"Be back." Soul said before walking off with Kid and Black Star to the bathroom.

After we had all used the restroom our flight was called and we boarded the plane. This was gonna be a long flight, with a caffeine filled Black Star, Soul and Patti it was gonna be a SUPER long flight to New York City.

I sat in between next to Soul who sat at a window seat and next to me was Tsubaki then Black Star. Kid, Liz and Patti sat behind us but the seat next to Patti was empty.

"Sis, I'm board!" Patti whined.

"Here's a Giraffe coloring book." I heard Liz say.

"Yay!" She giggles.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Black Star announces before jumping up and rushing down the aisle to the bathroom.

A few minutes later we hear Black Star's voice over the intercom.

"THIS IS YOUR GOD, BLACK STAR! YAHOO! Bitch stop trying to take the microphone away from me!" Black Star's voice lowered for the last part, it sounded like he was fighting a flight attendant.

"Tsubaki you might wanna_"

"I'm going." Tsubaki huffed and with that she was off to find Black Star.

"Look, my Giraffe is purple! That doesn't happen in nature!" Patti giggles.

"Patti that Giraffe isn't symmetrical!"

"Kid be careful, I'm painting my nails!"

"YAHOO I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL BLACK STAR!"

Even with all the noise going on around my I found myself slowly drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

~New York City~

I woke up to Soul shaking me lightly and Patti trying to stick a crayon in my ear.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I groan.

I quickly rub the sleep from my eyes and get up.

(A/N I JUST LOST A TOOTH! I rarely loose teeth, last time I lost one I was like 12 almost 13! Don't judge me)

"What hotel are we staying at?" Kid asks.

"Um I think The Surrey Hotel on 20 E 76th street." I answers.

"Let's get are luggage then go shopping!" Liz squeals.

"Well it's noon now, we should get to the hotel around 12:20-12:30ish, then let's all take a nap or chill for an hour then we can go explore New York City." I suggest.

"You slept almost 5 hours on the plane and you want to sleep some more?!" Black Star laughs.

"No, I'm talking about naps for everyone who didn't sleep. I might read or go to the pool."

"Screw sleeping I wanna swim!" Patti and Black Star yell at the same time.

~After they get to the hotel, in Liz, Kid and Patti's room~

"I don't know which swimsuit I should wear." Liz said while looking over her 3 swim suits.

"I really like the purple one with the white bow on the top, I think you should wear that one. Also it's the most symmetrical which means Kid will like it as well." I suggest.

"Your right Patti, Tsubaki, what do you think?"

"I would agree with Maka." Tsubaki says.

"Me too! Sissy is gonna look pretty for Kid!" Patti giggles. She was wearing a yellow bikini with Giraffes on it, typical Patti.

Tsubaki was wearing a plain navy blue bikini and the color complimented her eyes very well.

"Maka what bikini are you gonna wear?" Liz asks.

Shit I forgot my bathing suit.

"You know, I think I will just dip my feet in the hot tub."

"You forgot a swim suit didn't you?" Liz asks.

"You know me so well." I chuckle flopping down on one of the 2 beds in the room.

"I know you would, good thing I brought one for you." Liz says pulling out a plain white bikini with red strings to tie into bows on the sides.

"Thanks." I say grabbing the swim suit and walking into bathroom.

I changed into the swim suit and the second I looked in the mirror I wanted to die in a hole.

I looked sickly thin and I had nasty scars covering my body. I threw some shorts on and a big tee shirt as a cover up and out my hair up in a bun.

"Maka I wanna see you in your swim suit!" Liz whines as I step out of the bathroom.

"No."

"Why not?" The 3 girls ask and I just ignore them and exit the room and go into the main room.

"Who's ready to go swimming? YAHOO!" Black Star yells fist pumping Soul and Kid.

"Black Star fist pump my other fist, it has to be symmetrical!"

"Fine." Black Star groans fist pumping Kid's other fist.

"Maka are you going swimming?" Soul asks.

"More than likely no." I answer

"Why?"

"I have reasons."

"We're ready!" Patti chirps as she comes out of the room her, Liz and Kid share with Tsubaki and Liz following behind.

"Hey Tsu, what got Maka in such a bad mood?" Black Star asks.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BLACK STAR!" I snap.

"You're going swimming right?" He asks.

"Ya are you going swimming?" Patti asks quickly.

"I wanna see you in your swimsuit." Kid and Liz say.

"FINE! As long as you guys shut the fuck up!" I yell quickly walking into the room Tsubaki and I share.

I threw off my short and tee-shirt and put on a plain see through white cover-up dress. Then I grabbed a towel and some flip flops and exited the room, slamming the door shut.

"What are you staring at?" I snap before leaving the suite.

"PMS." Black Star whispers to the group.

"I heard that!"

~At the Hotel Pool~ (It's indoors)

I sat on one of the pool chairs reading the book My Love, My Love.

"Come on Maka! You said you would swim." Patti whines snatching the book from my tiny hands.

"Patti give that back!"

"Nope. You said you were gonna come swimming!"

"No." I huff. I guess I don't need my book, I can just watch the group.

"Fine." She pouts before walking off.

I watch her walk over to the group and start to talk to Soul. Before I know it Soul is approaching me and he plops down in the pool chair next to me.

"Hey Maka." He greets.

"Hi."

"Will you please come swimming with us? Please?" He asks giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, for 10 minutes."

"Yay!" He squeals like a little boy who just got a piece of candy.

I slowly take off my cover up and toss it on my chair before crossing my arms over my chest, feeling very exposed and uncomfortable.

"What are you staring at?" I snap.

"Uh...uh..Pool Needle selfie!" He yells grabbing his phone.

"Fine."

I pull my needle and so does Soul and Tsubaki takes the picture for us.

"Time to swim!" Patti yells before cannon-balling into the water.

"High School Musical jump!" Soul and Liz yell grabbing my hand and jumping in the water.

"It's freezing!" I shiver.

"You'll get use to it."

We played Marco Polo with a few other people in the pool. After 15 minutes I stopped and got up and sat on the edge of the pool with my feet dangling above the water. It was not even a few minutes before Black Star and Soul pulled me into the water.

"Ah!" I yelled as I got pulled into the water.

"Very funny guys."

It was half an hour later and I was hungry and tired.

"Hey I'm gonna get out and dry off then pick up some food for everyone. Text me what you want and meet me at the suite in half an hour." I say as I walk to the shallow 3 ft section of the pool that leads to the stairs.

I barely reached the stairs before I felt someone tug at the strings of the top of my swim suit. My tops falls into the water and I cover my chest (Not like I have anything to cover though) with my arms and turn around to see Black Star with my swim suit top.

"Black Star!" I yell.

Him, Kid and Patti are trying to hold in their laughs while Soul trys snatching the swimsuit from Black Star.

"Star give it back!" He yells. After a few minutes he get's it back.

"Turn around." Soul orders and he he ties my tight and makes sure it's securely on.

"Thanks." I mutter before rushing out of the water and I quickly grab me stuff before walk/running out of the pool.

"Oh by the way you can all buy your own lunch!" I yell before leaving the pool angry and embarrassed.

* * *

So SORRY for the very long wait!

OMG SOUL EATER 113 HAS ALL MY FEELS!

Spoiler Alert, if you have not read Soul Eater 113 do NOT read this: STEIN AND MARIE ARE HAVING A BABY!

Sorry I had to get that off my chest. I think I am gonna cry cuz Soul Eater is over ;_;

Now we wait for the creators to remake the Anime ( I have heard that they are and it's commin out 2014/2015)

Till next time plz review. Hopefully the next chapter will come out sooner.

-Elise


	27. Chapter 27

Hiya my adorable little peoples! I updated Cirque Des Freaks but I deleted the author's note so there is still 4 chapter but chp. 4 is up! I start school on Monday! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I hardly remember my schedule.

I do not own Soul Eater

Ballet Bruises

Chapter 25

Maka's POV

I stormed out of the pool and to our hotel suite. Black Star is such a fucking idiot! He is gonna get the Maka Chop of death when he get's back here. I mena seriously why would that little fucker do that!?

I was snapped from thoughts when the door to the suite opened.

"Hey Maka." Soul greets as he steps inside the hotel suite.

"Hey." I mutter, I feel my cheeks grow slightly warm but I just ignore it.

"Go change, I'll take you out to lunch and then we can go explore the city."

"Okay."

I change into one of my summer intensive shirt and put my plain black north face over and some leggings on, for shoe choice I choose flats. I took out my hair and brushed through the knots before putting it back in a nice, clean bun.

I grab a small satchel purse and stuff my camera and a pair of pointe shoes just in case I wanted to take any pictures at Time Square or something.

"*cough* Typical white girl outfit *cough*"

"Shut up Soul." I laughed.

We walked out of the suite and into the halls of the hotel to see the rest of the gang coming down the hall as well.

"Hi Maka." Tsubaki greets.

"Hi Tsubaki, Soul and I are gonna get lunch together then look around the city."

"Okay Maka, see you guys for dinner then." She smiled before walking into the apartment.

U stick out my foot and trip Black Star, Kid and Patti go down with him.

"Soul, run." I whisper and we take of for the elevator with an angry Black Star on our trail.

Once we get in the elevator I hit the close button and the elevator door shuts before Black Star can get in.

"HOW DARE YOU TRIP YOUR GOD!" Is the last thing we hear him yell before the elevator suddenly stop and everything goes black.

"Soul?" I ask.

"Yes?"

"I think the elevator broke!"

"You don't say?" He replies sarcastically.

"Great." I mutter.

"Do you have your phone?"

"No do you?"

"I do." He says pulling out his phone.

"I can't get any service in here!" He yells frustrated.

"How about WiFi? You could message Star on FB." I suggested.

"Good idea!" He says as he get's his phone out again and starts to message Black Star.

"Hey message Kid, Liz and Tsubaki as well just in case Black Star inst on or is taking to long to reply."

"Okay."

In 5 minutes he slides his phone back in his pocket and a few minutes after that it beeps.

"Who is it?"

"Liz, she says her and Tsubaki are gonna go to the Lobby and get the Manger."

"Now we wait."

Black Star's POV

"Maka and Soul are stuck in the elevator!" Liz yells walking into the living room.

"Karma!" I yell.

"Tsu let's get the Manger to call someone to fix the elevator."

"Okay!" She says before getting up and rushing to Liz's side.

"Be back soon, behave!" Tsubaki says before exiting the suite.

"How much do you wanna bet they will be making out when they rescue them?" I ask as soon as Tsubaki and Liz leave.

"I doubt that will happen." Kid says crossing his arms.

"Fine, you owe me and Patti 20 bucks if they are and if are wrong we'll give you 8 bucks."

"Oh how symmetrical! And don't you mean Patti and I?"

"What?"

"You said me and Patti and th_"

"You mean Patti and I, use proper grammar Kid." I love messing with Kid.

"Black Star your confusing me so I am gonna ignore you." He says turning his attention back to the TV.

Soul's POV

"Ugh it's so boring and hot in here!" Maka whines.

"It's only hot in here because of me." I tease.

"Let's try to pass time, let's tell our stories!" Maka suggest.

"Okay but you have to go first."

"Where to start...Well I started dance when I was little, like 4, and my Mama use to take me, I think it was when we lived in New York. Then she started to fight with my Dad a lot and would be at work a lot so she didn't have time to take me. It was about a year later that he killed my mom and we moved back to Death City. We lived there when I was born till I was 1 then we moved to New York. It was shortly after moving back to Death City that he started to drink a lot and beat me. For the first 3 years it would be like 1 time a week, then I was 8 or 9 when it became a daily thing. It was then I started to dance. It gave me an escape, I never felt pain when I danced, not even when I would be forced into the splits. I started pointe when I was 12 and it was my addiction. Then in JR. High is when the bullying started, you should know, you were one of them."

"Ya sorry about that."

"Don't interrupt! Anyways the abuse and bullying continued till High School and the only thing that kept me staying strong was Dance. If it weren't for dance I probably would have committed suicide by now."

"Wow. Maka how come you forgave me so quickly?" I ask.

"Well I have a big heart I guess, I forgive and forget easily, I don't like holding grudges. Heck if my Dad changed and stopped drinking and didn't beat me anymore I would forgive him. That's just the way I am."

"I wish more people were like you."

"Thanks." Even though I couldn't see her I could tell she was smiling.

"What's your story?" She asks.

"Well um when I was 3 my mom took my brother and I to dance classes to give us a break from our instruments. Wes played Violin I played Piano. Back to the story, we took dance for about 2 years before my Dad started drinking a lot and he started to hit my mom. She thought we didn't know but we did. Sometimes Wes and I would listen from the hallway upstairs, it scared me sick. I would often sleep in his room whenever my Dad would beat my mom. Soon the beating turned towards us. One night it got so bad he ended up killing Wes before killing himself. He almost killed me but my mom saved me just in time, that's why I have the scar on my chest."

I heard a sniffle next to me.

"Maka are you crying?"

"No it's just really hot in here and I am sweating through my eyes." She was trying to be sarcastic but failed as she let a sob escape her mouth.

"Come here." I wrapped her in a hug and she cried in my chest.

"I didn't have it half as bad as you." She sobbed.

"I don't think that's true, I would have never been able to put up bullies and and a abusive father for as long as you did. I think that both of our pasts have made us stronger."

Maka continued to cry as I hugged her.

"Can I continue my story?" I ask and she nods her head.

"Then my mom moved to Death City and I think that first few years was some of the worst years of my life. My mom shut down, she didn't talk or move unless she would get something to eat or go to the bathroom. She didn't work and we were living off my Dad's will. Luckily my family was wealthy and that lasted us. When my mom shut down I had to start taking care of everything, cleaning, cooking, making sure I got my homework done, I didn't have a mom for at least 3 years. The only thing that kept me from killing myself was Black Star, Kid, Liz, Patti and Tsubaki. They were the family that I didn't have. It was one night, I think I was 9, and I was having a bad day and all I wanted to do is to show my mom my A I got on a test and cuddle. I got so mad at her I stormed into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. I walked right in front of her and started shouting.

~Flash Back~

3rd person POV

"Mom I got an A on a test today!"

"..."

"Mom can I have cuddles? I miss cuddling with you, I want my mom back!"

"..."

"Fine!" Young Soul yelled before storming into the Kitchen. He grabbed the large Kitchen Knife and walked right back to the living room.

"Mom listen to me!"

"Mom do you love me?"

"Do you even care about me?"

"I miss you mom!"

"I want my mom back!"

"FINE, IF YOU DON"T WANT TO BE MY MOM I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR SON! I JUST WANT TO DIE!" Soul held the blade so that it was pointing into my chest.

Soul saw my mom's eye widen and her face starting show emotion. Tears filled her eyes and she dropped from the couch to the ground. She crawled over to her son and hugged him.

"Soul...I love you...I'm so sorry."

"Mom you're back!" Soul yelled dropping the knife and throwing his tiny arms around his mom.

~Flash Back over~

I finished telling my story and Maka was in tears again.

I hugged her and she hugged back.

"Maka look at me."

She looked up at me with her forest green eyes.

"Sorry about your shirt." She sniffled, lightly touching the spot on my shirt that was dampened with her tears.

"It's okay." I say softly while I whipped the tears from her face with my thumbs.

We both stared at each other and I found myself slowly leaning in. It was seconds before my lips met her and I kissed her.

"Hah I knew it!" Someone yelled as light flooded the elevator.

* * *

I bet you guys can all guess who said the last sentence. LOL Cliffhanger!

Check out Izzy's story Evan's Salon

Fight: 6

Unlike the Others: 6

Le gasp! It's a tie. Oh and Izzy deleted Go Figure, she said she didn't have good ideas for it.

Till next time plz review

-Elise


	28. Chapter 28

Hiya my adorable little peoples! THANKS SO MUCH FOR 200 reviews YAY!

I do not own Soul Eater

Ballet Bruises

Chapter 26

Maka's POV

I quickly pull away from Soul when I hear the familiar voice of a certain blue hair monkey.

"GO GET KID! He owes us money!" Black Star yells to Patti.

"Okie-dokie!" She giggles before running down the hall.

"Uh...we gotta go to lunch, bye!" Soul yells as he drags me out of the elevator and down the hall.

"Were gonna take the stairs from now on."

"I have no problem with that." I reply jogging to catch up with him.

Once we get out of the hotel we start our walk to Birch Coffee. (I do not own that)

"Let's take a picture doing needles and chin stands on the street and as strangers to take the pictures for us." Soul suggests.

"Why?"

"I don't know maybe seeing someone who is bendy makes someone's day?"

"Okay."

A few minutes later Soul stops and asks a homeless man to take the picture of us doing needles with my camera.

"Sir would you mind taking a picture of us?"

"Sure." He says with a hoarse voice.

We pull our needles and the man takes the picture.

"Thank you sir." I say and I pull out a 5 dollar bill and hand it to him.

"Thank you." He croaks and I reach out my hand for him to shake it.

"Have a nice day sir." I say with a smile before walking up to Soul.

I turn around to the man and I smile and wave and surprisingly he smiles back and waves.

You were right Soul that is fun and it makes people's day."

We reach Birch coffee about 10 minutes later and we get in line waiting to get out orders taken.

I ordered hot chocolate with whip cream and caramel and a cinnamon role. Soul orders Coffee and a bagel with cream cheese.

"Ewww how do you drink coffee without sugar or anything."

"Men drink their coffee black plus it helps with the morning shits." (My dad says that but take out the morning shits part)

"Gross Soul and it's not morning!" I yell swatting his arm lightly.

"Just kidding jeez, but seriously men drink their coffee black, ask Black Star and Kid." He chuckles taking a sip from his coffee.

"Maybe I will."

~Time Skip~

The next stop was Broadway theatre. This time we asked a business women to take a picture and we do chin stands. Our bodies form the shape of an infinity symbol.

"That is gonna make one cool picture." He says as he helps me up.

"Yep, where too next?"

"How about some shopping?"

"Sounds good to me."

~Time skip~

We reached the hotel suite around 5:00pm with a few bags from shopping.

'You went shopping without us!?" Liz yelled running over to me and grabbing my 3 bags looking, at the content.

"Books, a Broadway hoodie and books. Boring." She said handing the bag back to me.

"What's for dinner, it smells good!" Soul asks heading towards the small kitchen.

"We ordered Chinese, we got you and Maka non spicy, plain chicken lo mein and dumplings." Tsubaki answers setting the table for dinner.

"Mmm thanks!"

Everyone headed towards the table and by the time I was finished with my first dumpling Soul was finished with his entire dinner.

"You weren't hungry at all were you?" I ask sarcastically, in response he eyes my last 2 dumplings.

"No you do not get MY dumplings!" I say bringing my plate closer to me.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeee." He begged.

"NOOOOOOOOOO, but I can get you something to drink. What do you want?"

"Orange soda."

"Okay." I get up from the table and grab an orange soda for me a Soul. I turn around to see him stuffing his face with one of my dumplings and the other one is in his hand.

"SOUL!" I yell. He get's up and runs to the room me and him are sharing and slams the door shut.

"Soul get you ass out here right now!" I yell banging on the door.

"Oi Maka the people next to us are gonna send out a noise complaint." He says, I can see the smirk on his face now.

"Fine." I huff as I trudge back to my seat and go back to eating my food.

"So how was that kiss with Soul?" Black Star asks wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Uh I am gonna go on a walk."

I quickly throw my garbage in the trash and slide on my flip flops before exiting the apartment.

Soul's POV

"Hey where is Maka?" I ask walking into the living room.

"Uh she went on a walk right after dinner."

I glance at the clock to see it was 8:13.

"THAT WAS ALMOST 3 HOURS AGO! What is she is lost? It's raining out, did she bring a jacket? What if she got hurt!?" I yell frantically pacing back and forth.

"You like her don't you." Tsubaki points out.

"Ugh...fine, yes I like her!" I groan.

_click _

"Hey I'm back, sorry I took so long. I got lost like 8 times."

"Well it's okay because you got lost a symmetrical amount of times."

"Kid that does not make it okay!" Liz yells swatting Kid on the arm.

"Go take a shower and change, you don't want to get a cold before tomorrow." Tsubaki says.

I help Maka take off her North face and I hang it on a hook to dry.

"Leave your clothes on your bed, I'll take them to the washing machines across the hall." Tsubaki orders.

"Okay."

"Well were gonna head to bed, we all have a long day tomorrow." Kid says and him, Liz and Patti head to their room.

~Time Skip~

"Of course we get stuck with the room that has one bed." Maka grumbles climbing onto the bed.

"It's not like we haven't shared a bed before."

"I know."

I slide into bed and close my eyes and try to sleep but all I can think about is kissing Maka earlier.

"Maka do you like me?" I ask.

"Of course I do, we're friends.

"No I mean do you like, like me?"

"Yes." She whispers so quiet I almost didn't hear it.

"I like, like you too." I whisper.

I pull her close to me and hugged her.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"No."

* * *

Duh, duh, duhhhhhhh. Cliffhanger! HAHAHA I am sooooo evil!

THANKS FOR 200 REVIEWS!

Till next time plz review!

-Elise


	29. Chapter 29

Hiya! Did anyone see Miley Cryus's performance at the VMA's last night!? I can't un-see that awful performance no matter how much I want to!

Follow our Instagram! User name: Beriforeverfan!

Fuck Sopa I will not stop writing Fanfiction!

I do NOT own Soul Eater

Ballet Bruises

Chapter 27

Soul's POV

"_No" _

"What!?"

"Soul I would very much like to go out with you but we are auditioning for American Ballet Theatre, there are chances one of us won't make it and even if we do we won't have time for a relationship!"

"I guess you make a good point." I sigh laying back down.

"We'll talk after auditions tomorrow."

"Okay." I sigh again and fall back down into the bed and try to get to sleep.

~3 hours later~

I wake up when I feel a cold chill enter the room. I notice Maka isn't in bed and I look around for her and I find that she went out to the balcony.

"Can't sleep?" I ask.

"Ya, I am really nervous."

"I think everyone is nervous, auditioning or not."

"Soul?"

"Yes?"

"What's the rest of your story?"

"Um well after my mom started being a mom again things became really good. She opened this place because she use to be anorexic and some girls here are also abused by their parents and someone. She says she wants to be like a mom to these all these girls to make up not being a mom to me for so many years."

"I guess that makes sense."

"When I got to high school I became popular and so did Kid, Liz, Patti, Black Star, Tsubaki. I don't know why but we all thought it would be fun to mess with you and some other nerdy kids so as you know we started picking on you and it ended up turning into beating you up. You know the day I beat you up in the strawberry garden?"

"Ya."

"Well right when I punched you the last time I saw the sad look in your eyes, it was just like the one I am sure my brother and I gave my Dad when he beat us and I felt like I was turning into the monster my Dad was. That's why I stopped and suddenly became nice. I didn't want to turn into my dad, when I told the gang I was faking it I was lying. I didn't want them to think different of me and not want to be my friends anymore because they are some of the few people I actually trust, and so are you. I am sorry for hurting you so much."

When I finished I felt Maka wipe what must have been tears from my eyes before wrapping her tiny arms around me.

"I forgive you."

I wrap my arms around her and we hug for what seems like hours.

"Let's get to bed, we have a big day ahead of us." Maka says as she pulls back from the hug and walks back inside.

We climb back into the bed we shared and Maka snuggled up against my chest.

"Goodnight." She whispers just loud enough so I can hear her.

"Goodnight." I whisper back equally quiet as I give her a light kiss on the forehead.

~Next Day~

We wake up to snickering and laughter as we both slowly open our eyes to see everybody starring at us with their phones taking pictures.

"This one is goin on instagram!" Liz laughed as she took a picture of our sleepy faces.

"Maka come on!" Tsubaki squeals as she pulls Maka out of the bed and drags her to the room the girls were using to get ready.

Maka's POV

"Tell me everything that happened last night and in the elevator!" Liz squeals as she starts to get dressed for the day.

"Well we were sitting in bed and Soul asked if I liked him and I said "Ya were friends" Then he said "No I mean do you like, like me?" then I said "Yes." Then he asked me out and I said no_"

"WHAT!?" The 3 girls scream.

"I don't want to date him then one of us not make it in ABT then have to break up. And if we both made it we wouldn't have time for a relationship."

"I guess you have a point." Tsubaki says.

"I told him we would talk after auditions."

"How was kissing him in the elevator?" Liz asks.

"Um I don't now...good?"

"How do you NOT know?" Tsubaki asks like I am crazy.

"I don't really remember, it happened really fast!"

"Well get dressed, I'll do your hair!" Liz says shoving me into the bathroom.

I couldn't be more excited and nervous for today.

* * *

I'm gonna end this here for today a bunch of family shit and I really can't concentrate now and I know if I don't post this now it will be a week before I post it. Sorry it's so short.

Izzy and her friend took Ke$ha showers at school today, they were throwing glitter at each other in art. Izzy was soooo sparkly!

FUCK SOPA!

Don't forget to follow us on instagram: Beriforeverfan

Till next time plz review!

-Elise


	30. Chapter 30

You all now how much I hate having to post Author's notes but I have too. I meant to update Tuesday-Wedensdayish but some crazy,scary,shitty family stuff happened and I haven't had the motive to type. Things are getting better and I will try to update sometime this week. Probably Thursday or Friday maybe Sunday, those 3 days are the only days I don't have something going on.

Rehearsals start tomorrow for a show that's opening night is less than a month a way so I will be busier.

I feel awful for not updating in so long but I will as soon as I can...again I am really sorry...I feel like a jerk for making you wait so long.

Sorry again

-Elise


End file.
